Fear then, fear now
by Vic11
Summary: After the invasion, Loki and Thor had returned to Asgard, where Loki would be punished. But tragedy struck, as Asgard was now in need of the Avengers help. Somewhere else, Hawkeye/Clint Barton and Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff were sent to Russia, where both of them went down memory stream. The sequel is now being made. (not done yet)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**I don't own anything but misspells.**

* * *

**CH.1 4 months later**

**_It had been 4 months after the Chitari incident. Thor has brought Loki back to Azgard. The All-father was not merciful with the punishment. _**

**_The trickster has been put in a glass prison, his powers taken from him. The guards often dragged him out of this cell to beat him up. The result of that being a black eye and a breached lip. His mother knew of this and when she confronted Odin, he told her this is part of Loki's punishment._**

* * *

**_He got food and water three times a day, had a bed, he was still royalty. His mother often brought him books to read. Every time she came, she tried to talk to her son. Loki never looked her in the face. He didn't have the courage to. The trickster knew, that each word she said, she was crying. If not, on the outside, then on the inside. He kept his emotions locked inside, until she left._**

**_Thor was on Midgard. He had been there since Loki was brought back. And Loki didn't expect for his 'father' to come and visit. _**

* * *

**Right now, the former prince was sitting on his bed, reading a book. He liked this one. It was about how the father had two sons. He loved the firstborn, but never liked the second one. Only the mother cared for him. One day, the father got mad at her wife for not making super for him… **

**Loki was so into the book, he hadn't notice the guards opening the door, to the cells and someone coming to him. Only when they cleared their throat, he looked up at the visitor. And just a moment after, he shifted his view on the white wall. **

**"I see your wounds have healed nicely," the voice was kind.**

**"Still can't look at me," said the visitor, her voice gentle, but had sadness in it.**

**"You are reading the book I gave you. That is a good singe." She smiled sadly. **

**Her son nodded in response; gaze still glued to the wall in front of him. Frigga knew her son didn't want to look at her, but the reason still eluded her. But this time she asked, instead of leaving it to wonder. **

"**Why do you not speak with me, nor look at me?" her eyes full of sadness and loning for the answers.**

"**Loki…" she whispered. **

"**Do you hate me?" and a tear ran down her cheek. **

**The question took Loki by surprise. **

**He blinked a few times and thought: "**_**Hate you? No, never. You're the only person I could never hate. No, matter what.**_**" **

**The silence was broken when Loki finally, after 4 months spoke to his mother.**

"**No. I don't hate you," and looked at her. **

**His eyes were full of regret and sorrow. **

"**You're the person I never wanted to hurt… Mother, you're the only one who ever cared for me," and closed his eyes to keep the tears in.**

**Frigga put on a sad smile. Her eyes were starting to water and said: "Thank you. For not hating me, and letting me know you still think of me as your mother." **

**When he was about to say something, the doors to the cells opened to reveal two guards. **

"**My Quinn, the King has requested you immediately." **

**Frigga took a deep breath and looked at her son. He was back to reading his book, so she turned to the guards and left. **

**Loki looked at the now closed door and thought: "**_**You can't even let me talk to the only person I care for, can you**_**?" and continued to read the book.**

* * *

**The Quinn made her way to Odin's chambers. She came to the big golden door, where two guards were posted. They opened the door for her and as soon she was in the room, they closed it. **

**Frigga saw her husband sitting on the throne. She noticed that he looked tired, as she made her way to him. **

"**Why have you summoned me here? Why now?" she asked and stopped in front of the king. **

**He let out a heavy breath and said: "I know you were with him, but this is of the most importance." **

**Shock was all over her face, for she did not understand what the All-father meant.**

"**I do not understand." **

"**The time has come for me… to replenish my powers…" he was exhausted.**

"**Do you wish for me to look after Azgard? Or would you have me summon Thor back?"**

"**No, Thor shall stay on Midgard. I wish for you to… rule for the time being."**

**Frigga nodded. She knew that Odin needed his rest. But with her replacing him, she will not be able to see her son.**

* * *

_**After break The Avengers had earned, most things were back to normal. Well as normal as it gets with there people. Thor had come back sooner than expected. He stayed at Stark Tower. There he had his personal room. The Thunderer spent most of his time with Jane Foster. Steve Rogers had tried to get used to this time. He had learned how to use a phone, what kind of shops there are and now has a credit card, which S.H.I.E.L.D. gave him. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner had been in the lab at Stark Tower. They said they're going to be doing some experimenting. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff had been back at S.H.I.E.L.D. They had gone on several missions now, but were still haunted by Loki.**_

* * *

**At this moment, the two assassins walked into the briefing room. They had been called for another mission. **

"**So what's this time?" Hawkeye asked Fury and leaned against the wall. **

**The Black Widow sat on a chair at the table. She looked at the director, showing to tell them about the mission. **

"**We have had some problems in Russia," the director looked at Natasha. **

"**There have been several murders in a short period of time. We don't know who did it or what they want. You already have a room in a hotel. I've singed you under the name 'Realva'. And there's one other thing." **

**He looked at both agents and then continued: "We have sent some other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. We have jet to hear from them and this was two weeks ago."**

"**I'm guessing there's more to this," Barton said and crossed his arms.**

"**There is. We checked the last points of their communicators, but haven't found the bodies. Not even blood, finger prints or clues."**

"**So are the agents dead or not?" Romanoff asked. **

"**We don't know, but we think these people are kidnapping them for something. I want you two to go and find out what is happening and put a stop to it. You leave in 15min."**

**With that Nick Fury left the room, and shortly after so did the duo. They grabbed their bags and weapons.**

* * *

**Since they were heeded to Russia, they both took a jacket, long jeans and boots, along with their costumes. They also took a pair of gloves. **

**When they were packed, the duo made their way to the quinjet. Barton took the drivers seat and Romanoff the seat besides him. In the next 2min they were in the air and on their way to Russia. **

"**So how does it feel to go back to your homeland?" Clint asked and looked at Natasha. She thought of it for a moment before answering: "To tell the truth, I don't know. Sure I was born in Russia and lived there but it never felt like home. It was more like a shelter."**

**She looked at her partner and saw the smirk on his face. She smiled back and said: "Keep your eyes on the sky." **

"**Yes ma'am," and turned his face to the sky.**

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review and the book is made up.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

Enjoy and review.

* * *

**CH.2 Return my son**

**Loki sat in his cell still reading the same book. He wondered why his mother has left. He read a few more lines, before closing the book and standing up. He went to the glass and saw a guard. **

"**Excuse me," he waved his hand to the guard. He saw the trickster waving and went in front of his cell. **

"**What do you want?" he asked in annoyance. **

"**Can you tell me why Frigga was called?" **

**The guard gave a snort but still answered: "She has been summoned to watch over Azgard, while the king takes the Odin sleep.**

"**I see, thank you," and sat back on the bed.**

**The guard let out a growl and walked out of the room.**

"**So she is the ruler for now… Then she won't be coming here for some time…" he said and closed his eyes. He lay down on his bed and feel asleep.**

* * *

**Frigga sat on the throne, looking out the window. She saw a beautiful view of the Golden City. The sun shone on the city and the birds' sang. She took a peaceful breath, everything was just fine. She thought that for the next minute or so, before she heard a voice. **

**It was Heimdall and he was saying: "My Quinn, I apologize for disturbing you, but we have intruders."**

"**What kind of 'intruders'?" she asked standing. **

"**It is Nál. I believe she has come for him." **

"**Tell her to leave. I will not hand over my son to her. Not after she left him to die." She was dead serious.**

"**I'm afraid she will not listen. Shall I …" and was cut off.**

"**No. I will tell her personally that Loki is my son, not hers." **

**With that Frigga started walking towards the door.**

"**As you wish, I will tell her of your arrival."**

* * *

**Frigga walked past a few guards. They asked her where she is going, and when she answered they insisted to coming with. As they made their way to the Rainbow Bridge, the Quinn could see the frost giant standing next to Heimdall. Nál didn't look to happy to see her, and nor did Frigga.**

**They stopped in front of the frost giant. **

"**Where is he? Where is my son?" the Jötunn demanded. **

"**He is not your son, but is mine. He doesn't even know you're alive, let alone you are the boys 'mother'." Frigga was clear that Loki was to stay in Azgard.**

"**Then tell him. Let me see him. I am his mother." **

"**You're his birth mother and nothing more. You left him there, alone to fend for himself. A mother needs to care for her children."**

"**You know I was banished from my home, my family. I couldn't have brought him with me. Not without him being killed," the former mother raised her voice and the guards got ready to attack. **

"**You should leave while you still have a choice," and Azi mother tuned around.**

"**Then let him decide," Nál suggested. **

**Those words made the Quinn stop on her tracks. She tuned back to the Jötunn.**

"**Fine, but then you must leave this place."**

**The other mother nodded and they all started going back to the City.**

* * *

**Two guards were in front of Nál and two behind her. All the way to the cells no one said a word. When they got to the cells, Frigga told the guards to leave them. They hesitated for a moment and then left. **

**The two women made their way to Loki's cell. He hadn't notice then, since he was sleeping. Nál wanted to say something when Firgga stopped. Then a moment later, she knocked on the glass. **

**That made the trickster jump a bit, but not as much as when he saw the frost giant. Loki jumped on his feet and stared at the two women in front of his glassy prison. **

"**What is this?" he asked confused and shocked.**

"**Loki," the Jötunn started. "I am your birth mother," her voice was not a gentle as her words.**

"**W-what?"**

"**It is true. This is Nál. She was banished from Jotunheim, thus leaving you with Laufy." Frigga was calm and had her eyes closed.**

**Loki looked at both of his 'mothers' and sat back on the bed. He covered his face with his palms and silence sounded them all. **

"**I know this is much to take in, but it is all true. Loki, I have come to take you back with me. My banishment is now over, and we can return."**

**Loki looked at Nál, stood up and walked to the glass. **

"**You can return, but I can't, nor do I wish to."**

"**W-Why?" that took the frost giant by surprise.**

"**I have killed my father and tried to destroy Jotunheim. I can not, do not and shall not return to that frozen place you call 'home'" the trickster hissed.**

**Nál took a step back. She looked scared, betrayed and hurt by what her son had said.**

"**You see? He dose not wish to go with you. Now keep your part and leave Azgard."**

**Nál looked at Loki, as he sat on the bed. **

"**You did this to him. You turned him against us," she spoke voice full of anger and hatred.**

"**No, I did no such thing," Frigga explained.**

"**You did, and for that you will pay," the Jötunn yelled and ran out of the room.**

* * *

**Guards wanted to go after her, but the Quinn stopped them. "Let her go," she ordered.**

**They followed orders and with that Nál was able to leave.**

**Frigga turned to her son and asked: "I hope this did not hurt you in any way," her voice hinted apologizes. Loki shook his head and Frigga smiled. **

"**I have to go now. I shall come and visit when I can," and left the former prince.**

* * *

Thank you for reading (if you did) and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything but misspells.

* * *

**CH. 3: Arriving**

**Clint and Natasha are on their way to Russia. Fury told them to go and find some missing agents and the misery people that kidnapped them.**

**They have been in the air for the past 3 hours and were closing in on Russia.**

"**Looks like we're here," Tasha pointed out.**

"**Seems like it, yes" Clint agreed.**

* * *

**In the next 5 minutes they had landed the quinjet and got their bags. Now they're on their way to the hotel. Since it was 3 in the morning, not many people were up. The two agents wore their jackets, boots and gloves. When they got to the resection, there was a woman at the desk.**

"**Hello there," Barton greeted.**

**The woman looked from her computer to see the visitors.**

"**Hello. How may I help you," she asked friendly.**

"**We believe, that we have a booked room," Romanoff said.**

"**Last name pleas?" the woman asked.**

"**Realva," she answered.**

**The woman looked on her computer and said: "Ah, yes. Room 25. Here you go," and gave the duo a key.**

**Clint took the key, grabbed his bag and Natasha her, and went to the room.**

**As they went up the stairs, the woman made sure they were out of hearing range before grabbing a phone. She typed a number and the phone started ringing. When a voice on the other side asked 'Yes', she answered. **

"**She's here. There's someone else with her, which I don't know. They're in room 25."**

"**Good, I'll let him know," and the call ended.**

* * *

**The two agents were now in the room that was given to them. The room had a bathroom, two beds, a living room and a small kitchen. It wasn't fancy but it will do for now. **

"**I call dibs on the bed to the window," Hawk said and threw his bag on the bed.**

**Widow just smiled and put her bag on the other bed. When they unpacked what they brought with them, both went and sat on the couch. Tasha brought a map that had 5 red x-es. **

"**These are the locations where the agents have been reported missing," and pointed to the old abandon house with the X. **

"**All of these are close to this," Clint said and pointed to a research lab. **

**Both took a closer look at where it was and then had eyes full of sock. **

"**This is the place… I mean the ally where…" he trailed off.**

"**Where you and I meet for the first time," she finished.**

**They both stared at the route to the lab. They though it was just a coincidence, but weren't sure. What they didn't notice, was someone looking threw their window. Then when Romanoff got up, he vanished.**

"**We'll start tomorrow. This is just another distraction. We need to focus on finding the agents and stopping these people." Natasha looked at her partner and he nodded. **

"**Then we should get some rest. I bet it's going to be a long day tomorrow," Clint suggested. **

**She nodded and went to the bathroom to get changed. Barton just took off his shirt and put on shorts. After they were changed, both went to get some sleep.**

* * *

**Somewhere unknown the mysterious man from before was walking to some big doors. He opened them and the doors made a screeching noise. He walked to someone who was sitting on something that resembled a throne. The man knelt down in front of the sitting person. **

"**Report," he demanded. **

"**The Black Widow is indeed here, along with the other person. They have figured out that the lab is involved."**

"**Do they know that we are here?"**

"**No sir."**

"**Good. We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for our deer Natalia."**

"**And what about her partner?"**

"**Find out who he is and what connections he has with her. Perhaps we can use him."**

"**At once sir," and the kneeling man vanished. **

"**Oh, my deer Widow. What are we going to do with you?" the man asked no one in particular and looked at a screen that showed Natasha fighting the Chitari. **

**Just a few minutes later the door practically flew open as a man walked in.**

"**You still haven't learned manners have you," the man sitting sighed. **

"**I heard she's here. Is it true?" the other one questioned.**

"**Yes she is here."**

"**Then let me get her back."**

"**Now, now Bucky, you need to have patience. We'll keep an eye on her for now."**

"**Then at least let me kill the one who took her from us." **

"**He's all yours, if…" he paused**

"**If we don't need him. But I believe that we will," he finished**

"**Is he here?"**

"**Yes. And we shall you **_**that**_** on him," he smirked.**

"**I see. And after that's done…" he didn't finish.**

"**Yes. After that he's all yours." **

**Both of them smirked wickedly.**

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing is mine.

Read and review.

**CH. 4: A party and a horse ride**

**Loki was once again sitting and reading. This time the book was about a war horse. That reminded him of his horse. It had been more that a year since he last saw its black mane. The trickster sighed and closed the book.**

"**How I wish I could see him," he said to no one.**

"**See who?" a women's voice asked.**

**Loki looked to see Frigga standing in front of the cell.**

"**I thought you couldn't come to visit. You have to look after Azgard."**

"**I do have that duty, but I also have time for my son. Now could you answer my previous question?" she asked gently.**

"**Oh that. I was just thinking about my horse."**

"**Do you wish to ride him?"**

**He looked at her in shock.**

"**You would allow me to ride?" he asked unsure**

"**But of course. Just as long we are in the company of the guard and do not leave Azgard. We can go to the Rainbow Bridge though," and smiled.**

**Loki's eyes were full of happiness. He hadn't been this happy in a long, long time.**

"**Guards, release my son for a horse ride."**

**The guards weren't to sure about this but orders are orders. They opened the cell and Loki stepped out. Then all of them left for the stable where the horses were kept. Not for a moment did any of the guards take their eyes off of the prisoner.**

* * *

**When they got to the stable, their horses were already prepared. **

**The trickster looked at the black horse and froze at the sight. It had been so long, he needed a while to remember how to approach the horse. **

"**What is it Loki?" Frigga asked now sitting on a white horse.**

"**I fear that I have forgotten how to ride a horse," he confessed. **

**The Quinn giggled and said: "Then you should let your horse lead you."**

**He looked at his mother and said: "Dose he even remember me?"**

"**No one had ridden him other then you. No one ever could. You're the only one he wishes to ride him."**

**Loki nodded and slowly moved to the black animal. It looked at him and waited, until the prince got closer. Then it bowed its head in a sing of respect. Loki petted the horses head and then got on its back. If felt wonderful to be it that position. **

"**Shall we go?" the mother asked.**

"**Yes, let us go," the son said and they ride of. **

**The guards let the royal family go in front, as they stayed behind them. **

**The riders were making their way to the gates of the Golden City and towards the Rainbow Bridge. Loki looked below them and saw the endless space. He shook his head of the memory falling down there. Then he shifted his view to the city. It looked so beautiful, that he was lost for words.**

* * *

**Frigga then started to slow down shortly followed by Loki and the guards. **

"**Let's head back now." **

**Loki nodded as they turned their steeds towards the city. **

**After they got back, they returned the horses to the stable and went to take Loki back to his cell. When they arrived there, the trickster was put in his cell. Frigga stayed with him. **

"**How did it feel?" she asked.**

"**Wonderful," he answered. **

"**I'm glad you enjoyed it."**

"**Thank you. For every thing," and smiled.**

"**That is what mothers are for, helping their children."**

"**I guess."**

"**Now if you need anything you can tell me, but now I must go. I shall come and visit again."**

**And with that she left.**

* * *

**Clint and Natasha were just getting ready for a party. They figured that, a party would be the best place to see if the locals know anything.**

"**Are you sure about this?" Barton asked unsure and Tasha tied his tie. **

"**Sure I'm sure. Just listen to what people are saying. And if you see someone suspicious…" she didn't finish.**

"**I go after him, or call you," Hawk finished and smiled. **

"**Exactly," and finished her partners tie. **

**She was wearing a long black dress, red gloves that reached her elbows and had black heels. Under her dress, she had a gun attached to her thigh, just in case.**

**And he was wearing a gray suit, gray pants and black shoes. He had a gun in his suit pocket, since he couldn't hide the bow. They looked at one and other to check it they look good. **

"**We should get going. I think the party's about to start," Barton implied.**

"**I believe so," Romanoff nodded.**

**With that they left the room, looked it and went to the party.**

* * *

**When they got there, a lot of people were already gathered. There were police near the exit. The guests were going in and so did the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. As they entered the enormous building, someone shouted: "You don't understand. They're still out there. Still waiting to get more victims."**

**He was a homeless man, long beard and hands in the air. To ordinary people, he was just insane for saying such things. But the Hawk and the Widow weren't ordinary. They took this kind of things seriously, no matter what is was. And who can blame them.**

* * *

**4 months ago one of them was brainwashed by a fallen Azgardien prince and god of mischief Loki. They had to tem up with another Azgardien, a genius, billionaire, play boy, philanthropist, a living leaned that was sleeping over 70 years in ice and a gamma genius that, when under to much pressure, can destroy a city. And those were the good guys. They had to fight off some space aliens, which had giant space whales, close a portal to a different universe and no one died. Well Stark did but the Hulk scared death out of him with a roar.**

**So this was mostly ordinary for them.**

"**Talk of force it out of him?" Natasha asked.**

"**How about this time we talk. You go and try to get more info. and I'll talk to mister crazy," Clint said.**

**She nodded and headed to the party, while her partner went to the man.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything but misspells.

* * *

**CH. 5: Remember us?**

**So the two assassins have heard a man yelling that something is wrong, and Barton decided to go and check it out. And Natasha was at the party, gathering information.**

**Hawkeye made his way to the man on the street. There he grabbed the man by the hand, and put his own hand over his moth. They then went to a dark ally near the party house. Clint took his hand off the man's moth and said: "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want answers." The man nodded and Barton released his arm.**

"**What do you now of these people? The ones you spoke of earlier?" **

"**They take people. First they see how good your skills are if you're good, they take you."**

"**Where do they take them?"**

"**Don't know. But every time there's a coin with a mark. A mark of the black widow."**

**The agent was stunned for a moment of two. Someone other than Natasha has that mark? Then he looked at the man, anger across his face.**

"**There were people at those places. And they didn't find any marks. How do you have them?"**

"**Because I take them. I have taken every one." He reached in his pocked and pulled out 5 coins. They were black but had two red triangles in the middle touching each other with their tips. Hawk took one of them and when the man wanted to take it back, he just shoved his hand away. **

"_**These are just like Nats**_**," he thought.**

**When the assassin turned to ask the man more questions, he found nothing. Clint looked around, searching for him. After 3 minutes, he put the coin in his pocket and went for the exit.**

* * *

**As he was 9 feet away, something flew past his right shoulder. Barton turned around, but just then a fist connected with his jaw. Hawk was taken aback, but managed to keep his balance. He barely saw a shadow moving behind him, and jumped to evade the kick for his back. He made a roll and grabbed his gun, pointed it at the attacker and took a good look. **

**The attacker was wearing a black jumper, black pants, black shoes and a mask. He also had a widow mark on his chest.**

"**Who are you?" the agent asked.**

"**Does it matter?" the stranger asked.**

"**Yea, it kind of does," and Clint shot three bullets. **

**The masked man dogged all of them and went for the counter attack. He pulled out a knife to stab the agent, when a shot was heard and the attacker let go of his knife. He grabbed his hand which was now bleeding.**

"**Why didn't you call me?" a familiar voice asked.**

**Clint of course recognizes it and answered: "I though I could handle this guy."**

"**I see. Next time you're going to be on the roofs with you bow. Then maybe I wont have to save you," the Black Widow said and stepped beside her partner. **

**When she saw the grabbing assassin's mark she froze. **

"**Is that what I think it is?" she asked slowly. **

**Barton nodded and looked at the bleeding man. **

"**The infamous Black Widow. You look different in person," the man laughed.**

**She pointed her gun at him and asked: "Who are you and how do you know me?" she feared the answer. **

"**I believe you already know. But if you really forgot," he let go of his hand.**

"**Red Room. There you were given your name. We have been trying to get you back since you left. Bucky and the master want you back you know. And if you remember Bucky, he'll kill the one who took you away." The masked man looked at Hawkeye and then reached for something in his pocket. Before either one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents could do a thing, the man exploded and red smoke filled the ally.**

"**Barton we need to get away from here," Tasha said and covered her mouth. **

**Clint nodded and both of them started gong for the exit.**

* * *

**When they finally got out both took a deep breath. **

"**What was that about?" Hawk asked.**

"**My past has caught up to me," she said sadly. **

**Barton didn't push the matter any further. He knew this was something both of them wanted to forget. As he opened his moth to say something, Tasha pushed him to the ground. He heard a gun shoot and bullets hitting the wall. He felt his partner getting off of him, and stood up. In front of them were 3 people that looked like the last assassin and on the roofs there were 3 snipers. They all had the mark of the Black Widow.**

"**Natasha Romanoff a.k.a. the Black Widow. Surrender and we might show mercy to your partner," on of the assassins said. **

"**You go low, I go high," Hawkeye whispered to her.**

"**Sounds good to me," Black Widow whispered back. **

"**What are you two…" and was cut off when Tasha threw a smoke bomb. The 3 assassins were shocked by her actions and she took that as an opportunity. She went into the smoke and found her first victim. She shot three bullets and one hit his back, the second his back blade and the third his neck. The other two heard the shoots and started panicking. Widow made her way to the next. She broke this ones neck and went after the last one. The final assassin was vigilant but she got past his guard and shot him in the head.**

**While she was taking care of the assassins, Clint went after the snipers. He climbed the fire ladder and sneaks his way to the first one. The sniper was looking at the smoke but didn't shot; he'd risk killing his allies. Barton took out his gun and shot the sniper in the chest. Then he took the gun he had and looked for the other two. He found the second one taking a chance and almost firing, if he wouldn't have been shot in the head. Clint found the last one hiding behind a wall. As he aimed to shot the sniper he pretended to hold his bow and made a perfect shot.**

**Barton saw Romanoff standing and around her three dead assassins.**

"**Nice shot," she said and looked up at him.**

"**Well what did you expect? I'm a master marksman after all," and started coming down from the roof.**

"**We should leave," Tasha suggested.**

"**Probably a good idea," he agreed. **

**Both of them started walking back to the hotel but didn't notice someone watching them.**

"**Just you wait master marksmen. You'll pay for taking Natasha from us. I swear," and vanished.**

* * *

Thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything but misspells.

* * *

**CH. 6 Reunion and separating **

**Frigga was sitting in the throne room, listening to a report from the Warriors Three. They were telling her what they saw in Alfheim, when they suddenly stopped. They all froze in place as they felt something arrive on the Rainbow Bridge. It was a powerful presence, but if meant no harm. In facet, they knew who it was.**

"**He has returned home," the Quinn said smiling.**

"**Ay it has been a while," Fandral said.**

**A few minutes later, the door to the throne room opened in there stood Odinson. He smiled happily and walked towards his friends. **

"**Ho mother, ho Warriors Three. Thor has returned," and got to the four gathered members. **

"**Thor!" the Thunderer's mother said and embraced him.**

"**Good to see you," Volstagg put a hand on his shoulder. **

**Frigga held on for another moment, before realizing her son. **

"**Same old Thor. Always knows how to make an entry," Hogun smiled.**

"**Are you here to stay?" Fandral asked.**

"**Nay. I have come for a visit. And Heimdall has told me that father has gone to the Odin sleep. For what reason did he not send for me?"**

"**That I do not know," Frigga answered. **

**Thor nodded and then looked at a wall in the room his eyes seemed guilty. The Quinn saw this and asked: "What troubles you my son?"**

"**Can… can I go and see him?" he asked unsure.**

**She understood what he meant and answered: "Of course, and you shall be joining us," and looked at the three Asgardiens that were trying to leave. **

"**Is that an order?" Fandral asked and she went down the stairs to them. **

"**It is an invitation. Loki was your friend as well, was he not?"**

**The three of them looked at the ground, a bit ashamed for forgetting those times. Yes they were friends and they were going to see him.**

**Thor smiled that they still thought of his brother as a friend. And with that, they left for the cells.**

* * *

**When they arrived Loki was, as always, reading. Frigga told the others to stay at the door, while she talked to him. And so she went to the glass, knocked three times and saw as her son looked up, a smile on his face.**

"**Hello there mother," ha greeted and put the book away. **

"**Hello Loki. How are you?" she replied. **

"**As good as any other," he answered. **

"**I do hope that you are in a mood for more visitors," she smiled.**

"**Who, other than you, would come and visit?" he asked.**

**Frigga smiled and showed a hand to the others to come closer. Loki's eyes opened wide and he saw the Warriors Three and his brother Thor come to the glass. **

"**Clearly he wasn't expecting us," Fandral said as he saw the princes face. **

"**How are you brother?" Thor asked.**

"**How many times must I remind you, Thor? I'm not your brother. And I'm fine," and looked at the wall.**

"**And how many times must I tell you that, to me, you are a brother," the older one replied. **

**There was an uncomfortable silence and Frigga was the one who broke. **

"**How about we go for a walk in the park?" she asked. **

"**I would love that," Thor said. **

"**You three to," he them turned to the warriors.**

"**It would be our honor," they said and bowed.**

**Then they both looked at Loki and he nodded saying: "If I can."**

**The Quinn smiled and said: "I shall tell the guards to open your cell."**

* * *

**And as she left for the guards she found Lady Sif at the door. **

"**Oh, Sif. What are you doing here?" she asked.**

**Sif bowed and answered: "I have been assigned to guard the door while you were here."**

"**I see. Well could you unlock Loki's cell and then you shall join us for a walk," she smiled.**

"**As you wish, my Quinn," the female warrior said and went back to the cells, along with Frigga. There Sif was greeted by the Warriors Three and Loki. She has already spoken to Thor when he arrived. Now that everyone was ready, they made their way to the door and just when they were about to leave, they froze instead. For a minute no one could move.**

"**Does anyone else feel that?" Hogun asked.**

"**Yes," Sif said.**

"**Indeed," both Fandral and Volstagg said and gulped. **

"**What is that?" Thor asked.**

"**Very strong magical power," Frigga answered. **

"**And it is coming to Asgard," Loki added.**

**All 7 Asgardiens made their way to the hall and saw a giant ball of fire in the sky.**

* * *

**In Odin's chamber, where he was sleeping, guards were preparing for an attack. Now the bed in which the king slumbers, guards were armed and ready. Just a few moments later, Odin's eye opened wide.**

* * *

**The seven Asgardiens were still looking at the fire ball, not knowing what it is, when Loki grabbed his head with both hands. He fell to his knees and couldn't head his mother shouting his name. But he did hear a voice saying '_Get them out of here_." The trickster didn't know to whom it belonged until the next sentence. **

"**My son, get your mother, brother, Sif and the Warriors Three. Use one of the secret passages and leave Asgard." It was Odin and he sounded serious. **

**When Thor pulled his brother to his feet, Loki let go of his head and saw the worried faces of his friends.**

"**Loki what happened? Are you alright?" his mother asked.**

"**I'm fine. But I just heard Odin…" and looked at the fire ball. It was getting closer.**

**As he watched the fire he remembered Odin's words: "**_**Use one of the secret passages and leave Asgard."**_

"**We need to leave," he said as green light stated to surround him. He felt something warm inside himself. "My magic" he whispered as the light vanished.**

"**Loki what is the meaning of this? What is happening?" Thor demanded. **

**Realization overtook him as he stepped in the middle of the Asgardiens and started to chant. "Loki…" but the Thunderer didn't get to finish as a green fog surround him, Frigga, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and they disappeared from the hall. **

**Moments later, the fire ball collided with the Golden City and it was engulfed with fire.**

* * *

**The seven Asgardiens reappeared in a dessert, lying on the ground. Thor was the first to get on his feet, looked around and said: "How did we end up on Midgard?"**

* * *

Hope you liked it. Read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything but misspells.

* * *

**CH. 7: Friends or Foes **

**Thor looked around the dessert for his fellow Asgardiens. It was dark and be barely saw that they weren't far away. Fist he got to Frigga and made sure she was okay. **

"**Mother are you harmed?" he asked while helping her on her feet. **

"**No, Thor. I'm unharmed. But I cannot say that same for the others," and looked at the still lying Sif.**

**Thor made sure his mother could stand on her own, before going to Sif.**

"**Are you alright?" he asked.**

**The female warrior shook her head and answered: "Yes, I'm fine." **

"**Well, looks like Thor, Sif and the Quinn are safe," came Hogun's voice.**

**The two looked to see the Warriors Three coming their way. They all seemed fin, but Thor's face still showed worry. **

"**I'm glade you are okay friends, but where is my brother?" he asked.**

"**Not that way," Volstagg said and pointed to the direction they came from. **

**Thor started looking about for Loki and soon after so did the other warriors.**

* * *

"**There," Fandral pointed to a green light not far from them. **

"**Let us be off then," the Thunderer said, swung his hammer and flew ahead. **

"**Let me help you, my Quinn," Sif offered.**

**Frigga gave a smile and accepted her help. The Warriors Three have gone after Thor and the two females were close behind.**

**As Thor saw a figure, he landed and walked towards it. The god of thunder stopped when he saw his brother sitting, legs crossed and levitating. Green light was around the sorcerer and he had his eyes closed. Just when Thor was about to say something, the light vanished and Loki fell down.**

"**Brother!" he shouted and went to his fallen brother. Loki looked up at him got on his feet and said: "Thor. I have been trying to find you and the others. Where were you?"**

"**Fear not, everyone is alright. They are on their way here," and like it was planed, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg came to the brothers. **

"**I see you found Loki and Lady Sif and the Quinn are on their way here. And where in the nine realms are we?" Fandral said.**

"**This is Midgard," Thor answered.**

"**Why Midgard? And why did we even need to go in the first place?" Fandral questioned. **

"**Midgard was the closest one I could get us to. As to 'why did we have to leave' I do not know," Loki explained. **

**There were a few moments of silence before the women arrived to the men. As soon as Frigga saw her youngest son, she breathed in relief. Once everyone was together Sif asked: "What do we do now?" **

**No one answered for a minute. No one even knew what was happening.**

"**We need the Avengers," Thor said**

**There was another silence so Thor spoke again this time a bit more furious: "They are the only one that can hap us."**

"**I agree with you Thor, but…" Frigga started**

"**But how do you intend to find them? We are in the middle of nowhere," Loki finished with more annoyance then anger. **

**The Thunderer looked at the ground, unsure how to answer. Moments later, the Asgardiens were blinded by lights and head a helicopter above them. Thor grabbed his hammer, Sif and the Warriors Three, got their swords ready.**

* * *

**When Thor was finally able to see what was happening, he let go of the grip on Mjölnir and said: "Friends, put away your weapons. These are Midgard's warriors, S.H.I.E.L.D. if I remember correctly."**

"**That's right Thor," came a man's voice. **

**Then the lights turned down a bit, so the Asgardiens could see. And what they saw was good as well as bad. There on a hill of san, was standing Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. which was a good thing. But the bad thing was the 15 S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with gun lasers all pointed to Loki. **

"**Now would you like to explain what the hell **_**he**_** is doing here?" and looked at the trickster. **

"**Loki…" Frigga's worried voice was head. **

**The God of Mischief now had his hands raised in the air, before anyone would shot him.**

"**Friend Nick, my brother means no harm to you or Midgard. I can assure you that," Thor said**

* * *

**Barton and Natasha have just packed all of their stuff and were heading for the door. They were wearing their S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms and were full armed. They left the key on the counter and walked out of the hotel. It was in the afternoon so the sun was still up.**

"**Where do we go now?" Clint asked.**

"**Maybe we can find a warehouse or something. We can't stay in the city. If they found us at the party, they'll find us here to," Tasha explained. **

"**Right. If I remember, there should be a warehouse 5 or so miles to the east. If we go now…" and was cut off by a bullet missing his left ear by a centimeter and hitting the wall behind them. Both agents grabbed their weapons and prepared for anything.**

* * *

**Another shot, another hole in the wall as Natasha rolled out of the way. Barton aimed his arrow at the sniper on the roof and made a headshot. Three assassins jumped in front of the two and Widow shot 9 bullets, 3 for each one. Another shot and it hit the fire leader and then it ricochet, hitting Hawk in the right lag. He gritted his teeth because of the pain but still hit an assassin. Then another one jumped off the roof and was now above Clint. **

**Romanoff saw this and threw a smoke bomb and pulled Barton out of the way. When the assassin landed he didn't see a thing, but moments later felt his neck broke. Black Widow head that reinforcements were here and made an escape up the leader, dragging Hawk with her. They hid on the roof and watched what was going to happen. Clint didn't ask why his partner did that. He knew there was a reason like always.**

* * *

**As the two agents watched the smoke clear, they saw more than 10 assassins.**

"**This is getting out of hand. Should we call for backup?" Barton asked.**

"**If we do that, they'll be at our location before we can blink," she answered.**

"**You really know them don't you?" he smiled.**

"**I'll tell you when we get to the warehouse. Now let's go. They have left," and stood up. He also stood up and they both started heading east. They walked for an hour and a half, so when they made it, it was dark. The warehouse had a table, some chairs and lots of holes. Both of them dropped their bag on the floor and sat in the chairs. **

"**Well?" Barton started.**

"**Well what?" she asked. **

"**You said you would tell me how you know these guys."**

"**Oh that. Well it was before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D…" she started.**

* * *

"**My parents were killed in a building that was on fire. Ivan Petrovitch, a Soviet soldier, found and saved me. He kept an eye on me, but other thing chough my interest. Following World War II, I was recruited to become part of the special team of elite female sleeper agents. Among them was the Winter Soldier, formerly Captain America's sidekick Bucky. I continued my education with the Red Room Academy, finally being appointed the title of the 'Black Widow'. Later on I was given a mission to romanced Stark long enough to steal his experimental anti-gravity ray. After he concluded that I stole it, he called S.H.I.E.L.D. and they sent you." **

**With that she finished and took a deep breath. The whole time, he partner stayed silent. **

"**Yes I remember that rainy night," he said grimly. **

"**When you found out S.H.I.E.L.D. was coming for you, you ran. We tracked you down on Avalon's street. They sent me to kill you, and that's what I had in mind."**

"**When I saw you, I started running, but didn't get far," she added.**

"**Yea, you ran straight into a blind ally. There I asked you a question…" **

"**Yes. 'Why?' was all you asked."**

"**And you answered. 'Orders are orders. I was just following them.'"**

"**But what you did next no one could have expected. You asked another thing."**

* * *

_**Clint Barton was standing in a dark ally, bow raised and ready to fire. The rain has soaked him and Natasha to bone. He knew what is like following orders, but decided to ask one more question.**_

"_**Do you like those orders?"**_

_**There was a moment of silence.**_

"_**No," he heard her whisper.**_

_**He didn't exactly expect her to say that, but he was hoping. Slowly he made his was closer to the girl. When she saw him aiming a bow and an arrow at her, she panicked. She looked for a way out, but stopped when she heard him say something. **_

"_**Wait. I'm not going to hurt you," and lowered his bow.**_

"_**See," and put the weapon on the ground.**_

_**Tasha looked confused so he explained: "You said you didn't like the orders you are given now, right?"**_

_**She nodded.**_

"_**Well how about you started working for the good guys?"**_

"_**W-what?" she asked in disbelieve. **_

"_**Yea, I can help you. If you come with me, I'll make sure you get a job as a special agent at S.H.I.E.L.D. But you have to start listening to the director, and he can be a pain in the back side."**_

"_**Why would you help me?" she asked unsure.**_

"_**First: It would be a shame to lose the talent you have got. And second I know how you feel. Before working for S.H.I.E.L.D. I did thing like you do, but someone pulled me out of that hell hole. I'm just trying to help," and offered a hand.**_

_**She stared at the hand in front of her and took it.**_

* * *

"**After that I made my way to S.H.I.E.L.D.-es special agents. At the start you were the only one who cared," she said**

"**They didn't trust you yet," he smiled.**

"**Yes **_**and you did. I can never repay you for what you did for me,"**_** she thought and smiled.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you liked it. And don't flame if I got some of Widow's back story wrong. Review pleas. **


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything but misspells.

* * *

**CH. 8 Trust and truth **

**The seven Asgrdiens were now surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that had every gun pointed at Loki. Fury looked at Thor and almost exploded. **

"**Forgive me if I don't believe you. It's just that the last time he," and pointed to Loki.**

"**Brainwashed three of my men, killed more than 30 people in a day, almost brought my Helicarrier down and opened a portal to a different universe, through which space aliens came and destroyed half of New York City."**

**Thor didn't know how to argue with that. Yes his brother had done those things, but he also brought them here from whatever danger was in Asgard. He could have just left them there after he got his powers back, but didn't. Loki still had good in him. At least that's what he thought. **

**The elder brother took a deep breath and said: "Trust me."**

**With those two words, Fury exploded. **

"**Trust you? You're almost as bad as him. Sure you helped in the invasion, but when you first came here you broke into S.H.I.E.L.D. research on that hammer. You beat up some of the most skilled men in the world. And you want me to trust you?" **

* * *

**The director got his answer when he looked into the eyes of the Lord of Thunder. Nick looked at the other Asgardiens and they had the same look. A look that told him, that they were willing to fight off every single agent here to protect Loki. The director didn't know why they would protect him, but he sure as hell didn't want to fight 5 of them.**

"**Just tell me why do you trust him? Do you even know what he did?"**

"**We do and it was not f his own doing," Frigga's said, eyes watery and sad.**

"**Mother?" Thor was shocked.**

"**And what do you have to prove that?"**

"**Thor, my son, you should know better than anyone," she said.**

**The Thunderer was confused. He knew not what she meant.**

"**You all know that the Chitauri have the power to control others. And I am convinced that they controlled my son."**

"**And what makes you say that?" Fury wasn't as sure.**

"**The Asgardiens should know that Loki has green eyes. But back on Midgard, he had blue eyes."**

**This took everyone by surprise, well everyone except Loki.**

* * *

"**Is… is that true? And if, how do you know?" Sif spoke.**

"**Heimdall told me. And Loki is also aware of this. Aren't you?" and smiled sadly.**

**Thor looked at his younger brother and couldn't understand.**

"**Brother, why did you not tell this to father?"**

"**He would not have believed me. And I was unaware that mother knew. And you weren't even there," he answered and looked at the ground.**

"**I didn't know…" the older brother's eyes were guilty.**

"**You see director. My son was forced to attack," the Quinn told. **

"**Tsk, fine. The trickster can go with you," Fury said and showed the agents to lower their weapons. As soon as the agents withdrew their weapons, Frigga stepped to Loki and mad sure he was alright. **

"**So why are you really here?" Nick finally asked the standard question. **

"**Asgard is in peril and we are in need of the Avengers assistance," Thor explained. **

**That took the director by surprise. Never in a million years would he have expected that Asgardiens would be in need of humans help. In a million and one they would have gone to some other realm, but not Earth. **

"**And what makes you think they'll be better fighting this threat than you?"**

"**Because we do not even know what the threat is. It they were able to defeat the Chitauri, they should be able to handle this," Loki put in.**

**Nick let out a low snort and asked: "Let me guess, you need a ride to Stark Tower?"**

"**Aye, will you take us?" The thunder god asked.**

**The director hesitated and looked at Loki. **

"**If he's under constant surveillance when we get to the Helicarrier. I don't want him anywhere else other than the control room. There I'll keep an eye on him."**

**Thor looked at his brother, he nodded. Then he looked at the Warriors Three and Sif, they nodded as well. When he looked at Frigga she didn't look to sure about this.**

"**Mother, do not fear. These people are good, they only wish to protect their realm," he assured her. "If you trust them, so will I," and gave a short nod. **

"**So I guess you're all going? Good, then let's go," and started walking to a truck. Since there was 7 Asgardiens, they had to go in two groups by four. Thor, Loki and Frigga went with Nick Fury and Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg went with another truck. The other agents took two more trucks and then they left the desert. **

**They ride for three hour before coming across a town and this town held a lot of memories. When they pulled to a stop, Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three were shocked to see where they were.**

* * *

"**This place…" Thor said in disbelieve. **

"**Aye, this is where…" Sif said and looked at a hole in the ground. **

"**Yes, this place is where you were at your banishment," Fandral said and saw a destroyed shop.**

"**As well as where the Destroyer was sent to kill us," Hogun added. **

**There was a minute of silence as they looked around the now deserted town. **

"**Why have you brought us here to New Mexico? I thought we were to go to Stark Tower," Thor questioned. **

"**Don't worry; it's on its way here. We can't get to Stark Tower with trucks. It would take to long," Fury explained. **

**Just moments later a loud sound was head as a giant shadow covered the entire town. As the Asgardiens looked above them, they saw the Helicarrier. The ones that have yet to see it were in a state of 'wow'. When it landed Fury turned to them.**

"**Now if you'll come this way, we'll get you to Stark Tower," he said and started walking to their ride. The seven non humans followed the director onto the Helicarrier and when they were all in the control room, Nick gave an order.**

"**Okay, let's get this thing in the air and to Stark."**

**Minutes later, they were in the air and heading for Stark tower. **

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you like it. Review pleas.**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything but misspells.

* * *

**CH. 9 A hawk and a solider**

**Natasha and Clint were in a warehouse, remembering how they met. **

"**So where should we go this time?" Barton asked.**

"**No idea. How about we lay low for a while? Right now, the people from before are searching for us."**

"**Damn, this mission's a bust. We can't even leave this place without them finding us."**

"**Seems so," she answered halfhearted. **

**She wasn't really paying attention since she remembered what the fist assassin was saying. **

"_**Bucky and the master want you back you know. And if you remember Bucky, he'll kill the one who took you away,"**_** was what he said. **

**As she thought of that, fear crept its way into her head. Bucky was coming for them. More likely, he was after Barton. He wanted to kill the only person she cared for. Bucky was going to torment him and slowly make his bleed until he has no more blood and then break every one of his bones. The very thought of it, sent chills up her spine. No she's not going to let Bucky touch him.**

* * *

"**Nat are you okay?" her partner's voice brought her out of those thoughts. **

"**Hu? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just remembered something. So what were you saying?"**

**Barton hesitated for a moment before he said anything.**

"**Just that we should get some rest. Today was a long day," he repeated. **

**She nodded and sat on a chair. She just closed her eyes when she heard something.**

"**Now, now don't go to sleep Tasha," a voice said. **

**She jumped up and aimed her gun at the darkness. She saw Clint aiming his bow at the other side.**

"**Oh, don't worry Widow. I'm only after the master marksmen," the voice was now closer. **

"**No it can't be…" Romanoff couldn't believe.**

"**Good to know you remember me Nat," and a man appeared at the entrance, the moon light casting a shadow over him. **

"**How do you know Natasha? And who are you?" Barton was annoyed.**

"**Natasha was my friend way back. And my name is Bucky a.k.a. Winter Soldier. And I'm here for two reasons," and stepped forward. **

**Both of the agents shot, but he dogged the attack.**

"**That's no way of greeting a friend. Now to the reasons," and smirked evilly. **

**Widow shot three more bullets, but he dogged them and hid himself in the shadows.**

* * *

"**First: To collect Natasha Romanoff and bring her back," came his voice from everywhere. The agents went back to back, Tasha watching the higher part and Clint watching the lower part. They needed to be ready for anything.**

"**The second part is to kill the one who took her from us," and laughed, but vanished afterwards. **

**The silence was unbearable for the agents, since they knew he was there, but not where. Just moments later both of them felt a cold breeze and suddenly Hawk was on the ground, being dragged. It happened so fast, neither one of them knew how it happened but Clint got attacked by Bucky, so Widow shot five bullets and managed to hit the Winter Soldier. He had to release the agent from the pain and that gave Barton the time to get on his feet and aim an arrow at him. **

**Bucky's reflexes kicked in just in time as he did a back flip to avoid the five bullets, but were to slow to evade the arrow. It connected with his arm and exploded at the same time. That sent Bucky** **through a wall and remained lying on the ground for a few seconds. **

"**Are you done yet?" Clint asked and came from the hole in the wall.**

* * *

**Bucky let out a growl and got on his feet but was still dizzy. Natasha joined them shortly and aimed her guns at him. **

"**Not done… yet. I said I'll get you back… no matter what," and rage flashed in his eyes. **

"**Sorry to disappoint but Tasha's not going anywhere. So just give up," Hawk was ready to fire again. **

"**Not going to happen," and pulled a device out of his pocket. **

**Before either of the agents could react, he activated it and a shrinking sound engulfed them both. They dropped their weapons and covered their ears to block the sound, to no avail. The agents were getting dizzy and fell to their knees. Finally being able to stand firmly, Bucky smirked at their agony. He stepped closer to Barton and kicked him in the rib cage. He groaned in pain and rolled on the ground. Winter Solider kicked him again, but this time** **in the back. **

**Natasha saw what was happening and got on her feet to try and help. When Bucky saw her, he turned his kicks on her, striking her to the ground with a hard blow to the head. The last thing she saw was her partner being grabbed by the collar and being dragged into the forest. After that her eyes closed and darkness overtook her, as she passed out.**

* * *

**In an unknown location, Bucky arrived in a room, dragging Hawkeye behind him.**

"**I brought you a present," he said and threw the agent in front of a throne. **

**There was a clapping sound as a man said: "Excellent work my boy. He is still alive?"**

"**Let me check," he said and kicked Clint into a nearby wall. **

**He coughed, groaned and rolled to his other side. **

"**Yup still breathing," he answered and smirked. **

"**Good, now get him to the lab. We have plans for him," ordered the master.**

**Bucky bowed, grabbed the hurt agent and dragged him out of the room down the hall into another room.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Pleas review. **


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything but misspells.

* * *

**CH. 10 Meetings **

**The Asgardiens are now on their way to Stark Tower with the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Frigga and Sif were in a personal room talking, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg were in the dining room, emptying the fridge clean. Loki was in the control room, looking through a window. **

"**What could have happened? That Odin gave me my powers and told me to take the others away. And what was that magical…" he was interrupted when his oaf of a brother shouted: "Loki! What are you doing, brother?" and came closer. **

"**Nothing of particular interest," he answered.**

"**Ah, you can see how beautiful Midgard is," and Thor looked through as well a goofy smile on his face. **

"**I guess," he answered halfhearted.**

**After a few seconds, Thor looked at his brother; a serious expression has been replaced with his smile. **

"**Loki…" he started and got the tricksters attention.**

"**What made you save us? Back on Asgard, you could have left us when you got your powers back. Why did you not? I am not complaining and saying that I should, but…" and was cut off by Loki.**

"**To tell the truth, I do not know. I guess the reason was in Odin's voice. He must have…" and he too was cut off by his brother embracing him.**

**This took him buy such surprised he was stunned for a minute. **

"**Thor…" he whispered. **

**Then he released his little brother, a bright smile of his face. **

"**You still see us as family do you not?" he asked.**

**The trickster shifted his gaze at the floor and whispered: "Yes, I do." **

**Those words made the thunder god feel better. He was glad Loki was not completely lost to them and that there was still hope for them to be a family again. **

"**How about, after all of this and Asgard is safe, we go on a horse ride?" the elder one asked.**

"**Than it's a promise," Loki smiled. **

"**Aye it is." **

**A moment later, an agent's voice came and said: "Sir, we have arrived in New York."**

"**Good, now get the Asgardiens and let's droop them off at Stark's. **

* * *

**After 10 minutes, Thor, Loki, Frigga, Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg were all gathered on the bridge. Fury was with them as the Helicarrier was levitating over Stark Tower. **

"**Gentlemen and Ladies, this is your stop. I believe Thor and Loki can get you down on the balcony. Good day," and went back inside to the control room. **

"**How do we do this?" Fandral asked.**

"**I shall teleport three of you, while Thor will fly two of you. I'll take the Queen, Lady Sif and Volstagg. And Thor can take Hogun and Fandral."**

"**So be it. Come friends," the Thunderer said and grabbed Fandral. **

"**Hogun you can ride on my back." **

**He nodded and put his arms around Thor's neck.**

"**And if you three will come closer, we'll be on our way," Loki said. **

**As they stepped to the trickster, the two brothers looked at one and other. They nodded and Thor swung his hammer and flew off, as Loki started to chant and they disappeared fro the bridge. A few moments later, Loki's group reappeared on the balcony, as Thor's arrived shortly after. As all of the Asgardiens were on now on the balcony, Thor looked at his brother.**

"**Let me warn you now brother. Iron man will not take you as a friend at first. But we will tell him of your mind control. And when that is done…" and was cut off by a ray hitting the younger brother knocking him to the floor. **

**As he looked at the entrance, he saw a flying armor of red and gold.**

* * *

"**Friend Stark. Cease your attack on Loki. He means no harm," and stepped in front of his brother.**

"**Yeah, and why is that. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast him off this balcony and watch him go splat on the ground?"**

"**He attacked against his own will," Thor explained. **

"**Oh really? And what controlled him if I can know?" his repulsors still aimed at the trickster. **

"**The Chitauri did," Frigg added. **

**Stark lowered his weapons and landed in front of Thor.**

"**Sorry, but you are?" **

"**She is the Queen of Asgard. Show some respect mortal," Sif barked.**

"**It is alright Sif. He could not have known," she said and looked at Tony. **

"**My name is Frigga. I have heard a lot of tales of you Man of Iron."**

"**Thanks and it's Iron man, ****Mrs.****" he corrected. **

"**But anyway why is he here?" and looked at Loki who got on his feet.**

"**He is the one who brought us here. We need the Avengers Tony," Thor answered.**

"**Well ma and Bruce are here, but Cupid and Spider are doing some special secret mission for Fury. And I have no idea where Cap is so…" **

"**We three will do. And we have the Warriors Three and Sif all master swordsmen. And I ****must not forget Loki and mother, both are masters at sorcery," and smiled.**

"**Yes, but we still do not know what we are going to be fighting," Hogun put in. **

"**I think I can help with that," Loki said.**

"**How?" Stark asked.**

"**Like this," he answered. **

**The trickster sat on the floor, crossed his legs and a green light appeared as he started to levitate. **

"**What's he doing?" Stark asked blankly.**

"**He is trying to connect with Asgard to see what is happening," Frigga answered. **

"**Okay, and when is he going to be done?"**

"**No idea," Thor answered.**

"**Okay than… Who is up for a tour of the tower while green eyes does… that," and waved his hand dramatically in the air. **

**Everyone looked blankly at him and he put his hand up in defense. **

"**Okay no tour. How about we go introduce you to Banner?"**

"**I'd like to know who you are yes," came a familiar voice from the entrance.**

"**Speak of the devil," and Tony stepped to the Avenger.**

* * *

"**People this is Bruce Banner. He's the giant green troll as Point Brake calls him." **

"**Hi there," Bruce greeted and stepped closer.**

"**Hello Son of Banner. I am Frigga, mother of Thor and Loki," the Queen greeted. **

**He bowed his head and turned to the three warriors.**

"**Hogun."**

"**Fandral."**

"**Volstagg."**

"**You can call them Warriors Three. And my name is Sif."**

* * *

**Natasha woke up with a massive ****headache and stood up. She was so dizzy she needed to grab a hold of a nearby tree. When she thought he could stand on her own, she let go.**

"**Have to… call ****S.H.I.E.L.D." and tried to walk but fell to her knees. She got up again and started walking while getting ****support from the trees.** **She managed to find a shack and walk to it. She saw that the lights were still on and got to the door. There she knocked on the door and after a few seconds, it opened to reveal a woman. **

**As soon as she saw the state Natasha was in, she grabbed her arm and helped her to a couch in the shack. She gave her a glass of water, checked for wounds and gave painkillers. After she was sure Tasha was in no danger, she sat on a stool next to the couch. **

"**You don't have any serious wounds, or a ****concussion. I'm Victoria and you are?" she asked friendly.**

"**Just call me Tasha. And thanks for helping me," and smiled.**

"**Oh no problem. But what were you doing out in the woods in your condition?" **

"**Looking for a friend," she answered grimly. **

"**Oh, sorry about that. Would you like another glass of water?"**

"**That would be nice, thank you," and Victoria left for the kitchen. **

**When she returned she gave the water to Widow. She drank the water and asked: "What are you doing here?"**

"**Oh, I came here to take care of the animals. You see I was a doctor a while back."**

"**Really? That useful," and drank the rest of her drink.**

"**So this friend of yours… is he really special to you?" Vic asked and put the glass away.**

"**You could say that I owe him everything special, then yes." **

"**Aww how nice. You two are really connected aren't you?"**

"**I guess," and she smiled.**

"**So how can I help you find him?" Vic was smiling.**

"**Could you tell me about the research lab?"**

"**That place? I used to work there," the former doctor said.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yup, so what do you want to know?"**

"**About if they ever made experiments on humans?" **

**That took Victoria by surprise. **

"**Yes…" she whispered.**

**Black Widow saw her face just got pale and asked: "You were part of it, weren't you?"**

**She nodded and whispered: "We never meant to hurt anyone. We were told it was for the good of humankind," and a tear rolled down her cheeks. **

**The agent put a hand on her shoulder in understanding, knowing that doctors hardly ever want to hurt others. **

"**Who told you that?" she asked.**

"**We never saw his face or heard his voice. But we called him 'Eli'."**

"**And what about the others?"**

"**They're dead," and more tears escaped her eyes. **

**There was a silence where only Victoria's snobs were head. **

"_**What do they want with them? Are they trying to clone them? Or do they experiment until they die? Barton if you're dead when I get there, I'll bring you back, just to kill you again myself,**_**" Tasha thought.**

* * *

**Somewhere else, Clint opened his eyes to be blinded by a white light. His head was pounding in his ears and he felt like a bus ran him over. At first he couldn't hear a thing, but after a minute or so, he could hear the ****buzzing of****machines. He opened his eyes again, but just a crake. As his eyes were starting to adjust to the bright light, he tried to move his arm, but couldn't. He noted that he was tied to a table with restrains and was most likely drugged while out cold. **

**He tried to remember what happened. He remembered him and Nat fighting some guy named Bucky. They were about to finish him when he could hear a thing. He closed his eyes to suppress the pain, but then he felt a foot hit him in the ribs then another kick on his back. After that he fell unconscious and regained it when he hit a brick wall. And now he's strapped onto a table in who knows where for who knows what. **

**He was brought out of his train of thoughts when Barton heard a voice.**

"**He should be awake by now," it said and it was coming closer.**

**Clint could hear three people walking in whatever room he was it. One stopped at the door, the second one stopped in front of him and the third one came next to him. **

"**It's time to wake up Hawkeye," the one closest to his said. **

**When Barton didn't react, the closer one pushed a button on a panel and it send an electric shock to the agent. **

**Hawk gritted his teeth from the pain and opened his eyes wide, but it was all blurry. After the pain passed his vision cleared and he could see who they were. The one at the door was Bucky, the one in front looked like a second in command and the third one was a doctor.**

"**Good morning, Hawkeye. How did you sleep?" the second one asked.**

**Barton gave a low growl, but didn't answer. **

"**Oh, don't worry. We won't kill you…yet. But we will require your assistance," and smirked evilly. **

"**Fuck…you" Clint shot back. **

**The man shook his head and gave a nod to the doctor. Then Barton felt a sudden pain and a moment later, darkness took him over. **

* * *

**Natasha was now talking to Victoria if she knew why they did those things.**

"**They said it was to make the ultimate solider that would follow orders no matter what. Then if it would be a ****success they would cloned him to have an army," the doctor explained.**

"**An army for what?" Widow asked.**

"**I don't know. They never told us."**

"**And why did you accept in the first place?"**

"**We were making history. If we could combine the genetics of more people into one, maybe we could help people that have lots parts of their bodies."**

"**I see. Do you have a phone or something? I need to make a call?" **

"**Sure the phone is right down the hall," and pointed to the direction. **

"**Thanks, I'll be right back," and she started walking to the phone.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Pleas review. **


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything but misspells.

* * *

**CH. 11 The new ruler**

**Now that Banner has met the Asgardiens he looked at the still levitating trickster and raised a brow. **

"**Don't worry, buddy. He's on our side," Stark assured. **

**Bruce gave a nod and turned to the others. They shook their head before he could ask how long it's going to take.**

"**So what do we do while we wait?" Tony was impaction.**

"**We could guess what he's seeing," Bruce suggested. **

"**I go first!" the billionaire shouted and started thinking.**

"**Aha! I bet he's watching girls go swimming." **

**The other genius f****acepalmed**** and rubbed his temples. The Warriors Three and Thor looked at Loki, a confused expression on their faces. Frigga blushed and Sif eyes were twitching. **

"**What?" he asked in defense. **

"**It has to do something with Asgard, Tony," Banner informed.**

"**Yeah, so he's watching that on Asgard." Another facepalm.**

"**Asgard is in danger friend," Thor added. **

"**Okay, so what do you thin?" **

**As they started thinking, none of them could even imagine what he was seeing. **

* * *

**As Loki was searching he only saw what he would see if he was there. And since he was using magic, no one should be able to know he's there. **

**Loki arrived at the Rainbow Bridge and disbelieve overtook him. What he saw was that the Golden City was in ruin. As he made his way into the city he saw that fire was everywhere and the town was ****forsaken****. It made him wonder what could have done this.**

** He made his way to the royal palace front garden and saw the execution grounds. There were already a lot of dead soldiers and the trickster closed his eyes. He made his way into the palace and felt a sudden magical pressure. **

**He shook it off and instead of going to the throne he went to the cells. When he arrived he was a bit relived, but at the same time worried when he saw the other warriors in cells. **

**Loki didn't stop until he found the one he was hopping was still alive. He arrived at a cell and saw the situation of his father. Odin was sitting on a bed arms in front of him and staring at a wall. **

**When the trickster saw this, he felt pity for him and put a hand on the glass wall. He knew no one could see him, but then, Odin turned to him, his eye looking at Loki's. **

* * *

"**Loki…" the All-father whispered and stepped closer. **

**Loki opened his eyes wide and whispered: "You can see me…How?"**

**Odin put a hand on the glass so it was against that of his son. **

"**Yes I can see you. What are you doing here?"**

"**I came to find out what has happened," he explained.**

"**No, no…" and Odin sat back on the bed.**

"**Tell me, who has done this?" **

"**Go now, before he finds you," he ordered. **

"**I'm not leaving. Not without answers," the young one insisted. **

"**If you do not leave he will find and kill you!"**

"**Who is he?!" **

"**The one threat I thought we will never have to face again," the All-father answered grimly. **

"**I did not complete the Odin sleep. And without me at my full strength, no one can defeat him."**

"**Just tell me who 'he' is?"**

**Just as Odin was about to answer, everything around Loki started to spin. He couldn't hear or see a thing. Everything went black and then, after a minute, a flame appeared in the darkness. It was getting bigger and brighter, until it blinded the trickster. **

"**Who are thee?" asked a powerful voice.**

"**The batter question is who are you?"**

"**Haha, little one. I'm far above you and need not tell you. But I will show you a ****fraction of my power," and the flame got bigger and bigger until in engulfed the prince. **

* * *

**Back on Midgard, Loki fell back hitting the ground with a loud 'thud'. The others on the balcony hurried their way to him. Thor grabbed his brother and pulled him to his feet. **

"**Loki, Loki are you alright?" the boy's mother was worried. **

**After a few moments, the trickster managed to stand on his own and gave a quick nod. **

"**What happened? What did you see?" Banner asked.**

"**Odin and some of the … warriors are still alive. But…" he answered.**

"**But what?" Sif asked.**

"**I know who did this. Who destroyed Asgard. It was **_**him**_**."**

**That made every Asgardien froze and a look of fear was in their eyes. **

"**No it can't be," Frigga whispered.**

"**E… guys? Mind filling us in?" Stark intruded.**

"**The one who overthrew Odin was Surtur," the God of Mischief explained.**

"**And he is who?" Tony was clueless.**

"**He is a demon from**** Muspelheim and a very powerful one at that. He was defeated by Odin and imprisoned in Muspelheim's core. And now that he sits on the thorn of Asgard, ragnarok is sure to happen," the Queen explained. **

* * *

"**Wow, he sounds really bad," Stark said. **

"**He is and now that we know of this, we shall vanquish him once and for all," Thor said and mad a fist.**

"**Then we will need some time to make certain… item," Loki told.**

"**What kind of 'item'?" Banner looked skeptical.**

"**It will help us in the fight against ****Surtur. But we will need to combine my magic and your science."**

"**Sure why not?" and Stark went to the door and down to a room.**

**Bruce shook his head and said: "Come Loki. We'll make it in the lab," and showed the trickster to follow him. **

**A few minutes later, the three of them were in the lab, making more noise then needed. **

"**And what do we do?" ****Fandral asked.**

"**Would you like to eat something?" a British voice asked.**

"**Show your self," ****Hogun demanded and looked around for the person that spoke.**

"**I'm afraid that is impossible. I am J.A.R.V.I.S. and am part of this building. Can I get you anything?"**

"**Ah friend J.A.R.V.I.S. I remember meting you after the invasion," Thor said.**

"**That is correct."**

**Volstagg was licking his lips since the A.I. ****mentioned food. **

"**I wonder what kind of food Midgard has. Shall we go?" and go going into the house. **

**The others smiled and followed their friends into the building. **

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you like it. Pleas review. **


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything but misspells.

* * *

**CH. 12 Old friends become enemies**

**Natasha just typed a phone number and was waiting while it connected. After a few seconds a voice answered.**

"**This is Bob's burger shop. How can I help you?" it asked.**

"**This is special agent Natasha Romanoff a.k.a. Black Widow. I need to speak to director Nick Fury."**

"**Widow? What happened?"**

"**Just get me the director on the line," she ordered.**

"**Right, just a moment," and the man called for the director.**

"**This is Fury. Black Widow report?" **

"**I and Clint have found the enemy, well partly. But now he's been captured and I need help."**

"**We'll send a squad at your location. Stay where you are."**

"**Sorry, Nick, but my partner needs me. You just send that squad and tell them to catch up with us," and she hung up. **

**After that she walked back to Victoria. **

"**Who did you call?" the doctor asked.**

"**Some friends. I think it's better if you leave this place for a while," Widow suggested and put on her boots.**

"**Why?" Vic was lost.**

"**If you stay, some people will come and figure out what you used to do. And then they'll want answers," she explained.**

**Victoria gulped and said: "Okay, I'll leave in a few minutes. And you'll leave now?"**

"**Yes, I need to find that friend of my," and went to the door.**

"**Thanks for your help," and opened the door and left. **

* * *

**Clint's head hurt like hell. The only thing he could see was darkness. He couldn't feel anything either. And when he tried to remember…anything from when he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. his head hurt even more. **

"**What is this?" he asked himself. **

"**Why can't I remember?" **

**Barton tired again and a sharp pain stung his head. **

"**Wha? What's … my … who am I? Cant remember…"**

**Another sharp pain. He gritted his teeth and then saw something. He saw a ****color, a crimson one. It looked long and then there were two green orbs. Next it was getting a form of a woman. And when that woman turned to his, he saw that her face was blank. No lips, nose, mouth only green eyes. **

"**Who are you?" he whispered.**

**The woman come closer and when she was in front of him, she put a hand on his face. It felt nice, so Barton let it stay there. Then a few seconds later he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw that a knife was implanted there, held by the woman. Blood was dripping from it as she pulled it out and he fell to his knees. **

* * *

**Then later the same three men, from before, walked into the room, where Hawkeye was being strapped to a table. The doctor, Bucky and second in command stepped to Hawk.**

"**What's the progress?" the man asked.**

"**Almost complete. He's at 97% and rising," the doctor answered.**

"**Good, I want him to be perfect. She will never see this coming," and smirked.**

"**How much longer?" Bucky asked.**

"**A few minutes," the doc answered.**

"**Bucky, you stay here and greet the new member along with Markus. And when he's ready, you're free to start," and the second in command walked out of the room. **

**For a couple of minutes, the doc, MArkus, was doing something with a machine. Bucky looked at the ****S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with a look of disgust on his face. **

**He looked at the metal cap on Barton head that was also over his eyes, connected with a machine with some tubes. And in those tubes was some sort of liquid. There were three colors: red, black and yellow. They seemed to be going into the man's brain and there were three going out: green, white and blue. **

"**Just a few more seconds," the doc said and stepped next to the Winter Solider. **

**And as he said, a few seconds later, Clint started to move. He let out a growl and tried to move his arms. **

"**Just a moment," Markus said and stepped to Barton and untied his restrains as well as removed the cap.**

**He then helped the agent to sit up and asked: "How do you feel?"**

**Hawk put a hand on his head to stop the spinning and answered: "Dizzy. And where am I? Who are you? And who… am I?" **

"**Don't worry, you are among friends. As to whom you are, we shall explain later, when you feel better."**

**The sitting man nodded slightly and looked at Bucky. At his first look at the Avenger, Bucky couldn't say a word. When he looked at Barton's eyes they were pure white. After a moment or two, Bucky shook it off. **

"**Hi there" the Winter Solider greeted and came closer.**

"**Hi," Barton greeted back. **

* * *

**As the doctor checked something on his compute, he smirked and whispered 'success' and got back to the two men. **

"**I can tell you who you are, if you want?" the doc offered.**

**He nodded and looked at the doc.**

"**Your name is Francis and you lived in Russia all your life. Then one day, someone attacked you. They beat you up pretty well and you have been in a coma for more than five years."**

"**More than five years? Who attacked me?"**

"**It was a woman. She worked for the man that saved your life before she betrayed. His name is Eli and he is happy to know you are alright."**

"**When and how can I thank him?"**

"**When is not necessary, but how… well he was wondering if you were up for it."**

"**Anything,"**

"**He wishes for you to track down the same woman that attacked you bring her back to us. Will you be able to?"**

**Barton smirked: "No problem, just give me a bow and arrows. That's the only thin I can sort of remember."**

"**You were a master marksmen. I think that's the reason the woman attacked you."**

"**Can you tell me what her name is and how she looks?"**

"**She has red hair, green eyes and mostly wears a black suit. Her mane is Natasha Romanoff," Bucky answered. **

"**When do we start?" he asked eagerly**

"**We just need to get you a new outfit and that bow. Then you and Bucky here can go," the doc instructed. **

**Both men smiled and nodded. **

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Pleas review. **


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything but misspells.

Okay, this time I'm skipping the half Loki and Thor & half Clint and Natasha part. So this is a full chapter on one side.

* * *

**CH. 13 What science and magic can do**

**Loki has suggested that he, Iron man and Bruce should make some new item that will help against ****Surtur****. Right now, they're in Starks lab making it, while the others are in the kitchen or livingroom.**

"**Tell me again why we can't use normal shields?" Stark asked.**

"**Surtur's magic is far beyond your science. The only thing that can block his attacks is magic. And my magic is not strong enough to shield everyone," the Asgardien explained**

"**And even that only the effects of the attack. You will still feel pain, but less then normally," he added.**

"**Okay, now let's try and connect the amplifier with the cube of magic green eyes made," Stark said and looked at the other two. **

"**Are you sure this is going to work?" Banner wasn't too sure about the idea of merging science with magic.**

"**Don't worry, everything's going to be fine," the billionaire assured.**

"**Right?" he asked the trickster that looked at the ground.**

"**Okay, merging science with magic first try," he said and connected two whirs. **

**One was from the cube, while the other to a device in the size of a computer. **

**The other two hid behind a table and waited for a reaction, while Tony put his armor on. After a few seconds, green electricity went from the cube to the device, which, moments later, light up in a light green ****color****. The three men waited a few more seconds, and then went too look at the device.**

* * *

"**It worked…" Loki said in disbelieve. **

"**Incredible," the gamma genius whispered.**

"**Definitely," even Tony was shocked.**

**They looked at how the deice was absorbing the magic from the cube and generating it into a magical shield.**

"**Now let's see if it'll do the job," and Stark aimed his ****repulsor at the device.**

**Loki and Bruce both wanted to stop him, but were too late. When Stark shot, it hit the shield but as soon as it did, the blast bounced off hitting the lamp on the wall. **

"**Wow," all three said in unison. **

"**Now we just need to make it compatible. Something we can have on, but wont he heavy or easy to hit. If you lose it… well you're as good as dead," Ironman said. **

"**I've got an idea of how it should look like. But we will need to make the amplifier a bit smaller," Bruce said and put a hand on his chin.**

"**No problem. Now let's get stared. We cam make 8 of this thing in less then an hour," and the other two nodded and started.**

* * *

**Back with the others in the kitchen, ****Volstagg was licking the ice cream off his lips. **

"**This Midgard food is delicious. What is it called?" the bearded worrier asked.**

"**Ice cream, sir" ****J.A.R.V.I.S. answered.**

"**Come now ****Volstagg. We do not need to eat every thing at once. Leave some for the rest will you?" Fandral said.**

"**These are nothing like I have ever tasted. What are they?" Hogun asked and put a ****round ****and ****soft ****thing in his mouth****.**

"**Those are called Marshmallows," the A.I. answered. **

**While the Warriors Three tasted Earth's food, Frigga, Sif and Thor were on the living room. **

* * *

"**What do you think they are doing?" Sif asked and looked down the hall to the room with 'do not enter unless allowed' ****sign****. **

"**I dear not think of it," Thor said and shook his head. **

"**I would not worry about it. They shall come out sooner or later," Frigga said and took a sip from her tea. **

"**But what can it be that, the smartest two Avengers**_** and**_** Loki would work on? It must be something never done before," Sif wondered. **

"**Aye and I am sure it will help us in the fight against Surtur," the Thunderer said and smiled. **

* * *

"**This is so awesome," Stark said and grabbed a ****bracelet ****similar ****thing**.

"**I must agree with you, Ironman. This invention is what shall provide the advantage," Loki said and picked up another of those items. **

"**How about we show the other these things?" Bruce asked and took another one. **

**The trickster and billionaire nodded and all three of them started going for the door. **

**When they got out, they saw the three longhaired Asgardiens sitting in the living room. Sif saw than and told the Queen and Thor. **

"**Friends, what news do you bring?" Thor's booming voice filled the hall.**

"**We have finished the devices. Now can you get the three of them out of the kitchen, before they start eating the ****furniture****?" Stark said.**

"**Right away," and Thor went to the kitchen, said something to the warriors and the four of them came back to the living room. **

* * *

"**Now that everyone's here, let me, I mean us show you what we have invented," Stark said and looked at the other two. **

**Bruce took the ****bracelet, put in on his wrist and said: "These things will project a magical shield that will reduce the damage from magical attacks. And deflect any no-magical attacks," **

"**We made one for each of us," Loki finished and gave the others a bracelet. **

**When everyone had it on, Tony added: "Now pleas go to the master magician so he can activate them," and pointed both hands to the trickster.**

**Loki touched the bracelets with two fingers and when he took the fingers away, the bracelets started glowing with green light. **

"**Do not let the enemy hit the bracelet, otherwise you'll feel the attacks," Stark informed. **

"**Alright, but by what means are we going to return to Asgard?" ****Fandral asked.**

"**By my means," Loki answered and stepped in the middle of the group. **

"**Everyone ready?" he asked.**

**When they all nodded, Loki started chanting and a few moments after a green fog surrounded them, they all vanished from the tower. **

* * *

**A green light appeared on the Rainbow Bridge and 8 figures were standing on it.**

"**Avengers, welcome to Asgard. Well half of what is it," Thor said and looked at the ruined city.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you like it. Pleas review. **


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything but misspells.

* * *

**CH. 14 Not again**

**Natasha just left the shack where she met Victoria, and was making her way to the Lab in the city. She was jumping the roof tops, so it would he less possible to find her.**

"**Hand on, Clint. I'm on my way," she said and jumped from a building, down. **

**She looked at the building in front of her and checked her guns and ****wrist blasters before going in. But there was some movement in the shadow and there is where she aimed her wrist blasters.**

"**Show yourself," she ordered.**

"**Don't worry Mrs. Romanoff. I only came to help," came a familiar man's voice.**

**Then, when the man stepped out of the shadows, Tasha relaxed and lowered her weapons. The man in front of her was wearing a white and blue suit and had a shield on one hand. **

"**What are you doing here Rogers?" she asked.**

"**Like I said, I came to help."**

"**Let me guess. Fury send you?"**

"**That's right. He knew you would go after Hawkeye so he send me ahead."**

"**Fine, let's just go. Who knows what they're doing to Clint," and headed to the ****entrance****, Capitan America not far behind.**

* * *

"**Look at that. We have visitors," the doc said and watched as the Black Widow entered the laboratory. **

"**Do you want us to go after her?" Bucky asked and looked at the third man looking at the screen.**

"**No, we'll wait and see how far she'll get," Markus answered.**

* * *

**When Widow and Cap walked into the lab, an alarm went off and red light started blinking. **

"**Spread out. We'll cover more ground," Steve said and she nodded. **

**Then she took the left, while he took the right.**

* * *

"_**Here we go**_**," she said and looked at the corner. **

**A moment later three guards came running from the corner and at her.**

**Tasha took out her guns aimed and shot one of the guards in the head. She fired three more bullets, which hit the second one in the leg, shoulder and chest. The third one saw what happened and tried to make a run for it, but two disks were sent and attached themselves onto the man's back. At that moment they send an electric shock and knocked him out. **

**She made her way to the next hall where five men were waiting with loaded guns. They fired as soon as she appeared at the corner, but Romanoff dogged all the bullets and managed to fire back, hitting three of the guards. The other two shot again and one managed to hit her ****thigh, but died when a bullet went through****his head. The last one ran out of bullet and needed to reload, but Widow twisted his neck before he could.**

* * *

**Capitan just got to a corner where five guards stated shooting, but he used his shield to block them and then threw it so it knocked the out. He ran to the next corner but stopped halfway at a room.**

"**Natasha said Barton was being held captive. Maybe he's in here?" and knocked down the door.**

"**Empty," he said and went ****further. **

**He got to a blockade and more bullets were fired. Again he used his shied, but one still managed to hit him in the abs. Rogers hid behind a wall and waited for the enemy to use up all their bullets. Some still bounced off the walls and he had to block. After a few minutes, the shooting stopped and Cap threw his shield first and ran in second. **

**The shield knocked out three of them and when the Avenger came he punched one in the face. Then he delivered a kick to one's chest knocking him into a wall. The last one punched Rogers in the stomach, but the shield bounced from a wall hitting the guard on the head.**

* * *

"**Damn them," the doc cursed and hit the panel with his fist. **

"**Now doctor?" Bucky asked.**

"**Yes now, but you go after Capitan America. We have Hawkeye for a reason. Let him do his job," Markus ordered and looked at the new recruit. **

**Barton was just staring at the screen. He looked like he was about to kill Natasha so the doctor spoke: "Remember, that we need her alive."**

"**Then she can have a few broken bones," Clint said and headed for the door. **

"**Go after him, but do not engage. Understood?"**

"**Yes," Bucky answered and went after Hawk.**

* * *

**Natasha just arrived at one of the experimental rooms and broke down the door.**

"**Hawkeye?" she called but no one answered. **

"**On to the next one," she said and got out of the room. **

**Just as she got out, she felt something missing her head by an inch. Widow looked at the fired projectile and couldn't believe her eyes. **

"**An arrow…" she whispered.**

**Then she looked down the hall only to have all her hopes of Clint being alright, destroyed. There, at the end of the hall, was standing her missing partner, an arrow aimed at her and an evil smirk playing on his face.**

"**Hi there," he greeted, but ****provoked ****her.**

* * *

**Cap just finished three more guards when a bullet bounced off a wall and he barely had time to block it.**

"**Nice to see the guards haven't worn you out," said a voice.**

"**Show yourself," he demanded.**

"**I'm right here, Cap," and the voice was behind the Avenger. **

**Steve just barley managed to block the kick, but it still send him aback and when he was able to stand firmly, Cap looked at the attacker and couldn't believe his eyes. **

"**B-Bucky?" **

"**Hi, it's been a while hasn't it?"**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Review pleas.**


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing but misspells

I changed CH. 14 a bit, so the ones that have already read it, I recommend you read it again.

* * *

**CH. 15 Partners**

**Both Natasha and Steve have come face to face with their missing partners. The problem was Barton and Bucky were there to capture or kill them. **

**Romanoff looked her partner directly in the eyes and froze for a moment. They were pure white and full of hatred. **

"**What are you doing here?" Tasha asked her partner. **

"**I came too take you back to Eli. And to make you pay for what you've done to me," he answered and fired another arrow.**

**Black Widow barley managed to evade the attack, but felt a sharp pain in her thigh from the shot before. She gritted her teeth and jumped into a nearby room.**

"**What happened to you Clint?" she asked and tore off a part of clothing from one of the lab coats. **

"**Clint? My names Francis. And how can you not remember? You happened, Romanoff," he barked back furiously. **

"_**What? Francis is his second name and he doesn't let anyone call him that, not even me. And how does he believe this is my fault**_**?" she thought and tied the ****garment to her ****thigh.**

"_**There's only one explanation. He been brainwashed again**_**," she figured and readied her wrist blasters. Widow looked out of the door and saw that Hawk was coming closer.**

**She took a deep breath and jumped out of the room and fired.**

* * *

"**How…How are you alive?" Rogers asked not believing his eyes. **

"**How you ask? Well certainly no thanks to you," he retorted, hate in his eyes. **

"**Bucky… If I would have known you were alive I would have come for you," Cap started but didn't finish, since he was cut off by the Winter Solider. **

"**Don't lie to me. Eli told me what happened. That you left me to die. You were to busy playing hero to even look for me," he shouted and Steve saw, for a moment, that Bucky had teary eyes. **

"**It had been so long I never even considered that you might be alive. You have every right to be mad at me," Rogers said and closed his eyes.**

"**I don't need you telling me what I already know." **

"**Then I'll tell you something you don't know. I can't change the past, but we help you. You can come back with me to the Avengers. We can start over," he suggested and looked Bucky in the eyes.**

**The Winter Solider opened his moth several times from shock, surprise and confusion. When he managed to speak he still didn't understand. **

"**You…You what?" **

"**You know what I said. And we can make it happen, but you need to come with me," and Cap stepped closer. **

"**No you can't. Eli said…" and was cut off by the Avenger putting a hand on him.**

"**No I can't, we can. The Avengers will help you. I promise," he said. **

**Bucky closed his eyes and considered this. He can stop all of this. He wanted revenge on Capitan America for not looking for him. But there was a good reason behind it. And if he can help him...**

"**If it'll help, you can punch me. Anywhere you want," Cap offered.**

**That brought the Winter Solider out of his thought.**

"**No, I can't do that…" he whispered.**

"**You apologized and opened me to the truth. You also had a good reason for not looking, which I can't blame you for," and then looked at Steve.**

"**What can I do to help?" he asked and Rogers smiled.**

* * *

"**Damn it! We've lost Bucky. Now what master," Markus asked a man.**

"**Wait and see what will happen with Francis," the man answered calmly. **

"**Alright," the doc said and turned to the camera that showed the ****S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.**

* * *

**Barton escaped the two disks Romanoff send at him, and fired a smoke arrow, filling the hall with it. Widow knew she could fight with no problem in the smoke, so she didn't know why he did that. **

**As she walked in, she stepped on something and when she saw what is was, Nat jumped back. A moment later the item exploded, but it also caused a fire. **

**Tasha jumped even more back, so her back was against a wall. Since she inhaled the smoke, she started coughing and didn't hear the 'tic, tic, tic' until the wall exploded and send her out of the building. **

**Clint watched as Romanoff was sand flying from the second floor and hitting the ground in the ally. The same ally, but he doesn't remember, he and Natasha first met. He went to the hole and looked down to see the Black Widow lying there, unmoving.**

** A satisfied smirked crept its way on his lips as he fired an arrow and the ground, a zip line behind it. The arrow implanted itself in the ground so Hawk could rid the line and landed on the ground. He turned to the agent on the floor and started walking to her.**

* * *

"**Look at you," he said as he arrived next to her.**

"**Not so though now are you," and pulled from his pocket a knife.**

"**The doc said you needed to be alive and breathing. You can breath without one of your arms," and put the blade to the woman's arm. **

**Just as Hawkeye was about to slice off the arm, his head started hurting like hell. He needed to release the knife and held his head with both arms.**

"**What's happening?" he asked as a shrieking sound filled his ears. **

**Everything went dark, as the pain raised. He walked aback, closed his eyes and fell to his knees. Then, in the darkness, a woman appeared. She had green eyes, long crimson hair and Hawk knew her. **

"**You…" he hissed under his breath and the pain got bigger. **

**Now the pain was so grate he screamed and suddenly pictures started floating into his head, memories. Another memory, another scream and soon he remembered everything, but the pain didn't stop. There was somethig trying to stop the memories, so the pain got bigger.**

* * *

**Natasha finally regained consciousness, but her heart beat in her ears, her eyesight was blurry and her head hurt like hell. She took a hold of a wall and forced herself on her feet. The beating stopped and she could hear screams, screams of her partner. She forced her feet to walk towards the man in pain. He vision cleared as she reached the agent. **

**She saw her partner kneeling on the ground, grabbing his head from the pain and screaming in agony. She dropped down next to him and whispered: "Clint? Clint it's okay. Can you hear me?"**

**Then, a moment later, he stopped screaming and let his arms fall, head hanging down.**

"**Clint?" she asked in a whisper. **

**Then the man raised his head and looked at her, his eyes white and lost.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Pleas review.**


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything but misspells.

* * *

**CH. 16 The demon lord**

**Iron man, Bruce, Thor, Loki, Frigga, Sif, ****Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun all just arrived on the Rainbow Bridge. **

"**I thought Asgard would be a bit more…majestic," Stark said ad looked at the ruin city.**

"**Aye it is, but Surtur has destroyed it. Now we must defeat him to save Asgard," Thor added. **

"**We will have to fight off a lot of demons you know," Fandral said.**

"**If we can fight off an alien invasion, we can fight off some demons," Tony smirked.**

"**My Queen, would it not be wise for you to stay here?" Sif asked.**

"**No, Sif. I wish to fight for my home and family. And if the mortals are putting their lives at risk, then I must do the same. This is our fight," Frigga answered and her hand started glowing in a gold light. **

**The other nodded and the four warriors got their swords out, Iron man checked his power, Banner changed into the Hulk, Thor brought out Mjölnir and Loki's arms started glowing green.**

"**For Asgard!" the Asgardiens yelled and charged into the city with the Prince of Thunder leading them.**

* * *

**Thor knocked the gate to the city down and then saw about 100 trolls coming at him. **

"**Come at thee!" he shouted and threw his hammer, so it hit 10 of them. The Thunderer landed on the ground, as Mjölnir returned to his hand hitting 5 more. Then the other ran in and the real fight started. **

**The Warriors Three attacked 6 trolls and 6 demons. Each warrior got to kill 4 enemies and then went to the next. **

**Iron man used his Unibeam and defeated 15 trolls and 1 frost giant. **

**Sif was fighting against five demos and a frost giant. She killed the demons quickly and had minor problems finishing the frost giant. **

**Hulk jumped in the air, about 20 monsters below him, and then started falling down. When he landed he created a crater and knocked the enemy back and some got squashed. **

**Loki and Frigga both summoned lightning on their enemies, each killing ten of them.**

* * *

"**Well it would appear that the Asgardies have returned. And what is this? They went to the mortals for help. How pathetic," Surtur said and laughed. **

"**They will not come far," he added and looked at the magic screen in font of him.**

"**The Queen is here as well. Good, not only will I kill Thor and Odin, but her too." **

"**What's this? Loki the trickster? What is he doing here?" he wondered.**

**Just then a troll arrived in the throne room, knelt and said: "My lord. The Asgardiens and mortals have defeated our forces. Your orders sir?"**

**The demon king thought for a moment and answered: "Lead them here. I shall personally deal with them," and stood up. **

**The troll bowed and left the room.**

"**Last I heard, Loki hated Asgard, Odin and Thor. Perhaps I will have a use of him. And if he is fighting with them against his will all the batter for me."**

* * *

**The Avengers and Asgardiens just cleared the forces guarding the palace.**

"**We have arrived at Surtur's door. Time to finish this," Thor said and opened the palace door, walked in the others behind. **

**On their way to the throne room, they had to defeat 8 Jötunn's, 27 trolls and 20 demons, but managed to kill them all. They opened the door, walked in and saw Surtur sitting on the throne. **

"**Greeting and welcome to your end," the demon said and stood up. **

**Surtur was a 1000 feet tall, fire demon with horns. He wields a giant sword. **

"**Damn he big," Tony said and looked at the demon.**

"**Release Asgard and its people." the Asgardien Avenger odered.**

"**You dare give orders to me? Odin himself feared my power and now that he is powerless, you shall all die. Well I might spare one of you," he said and looked at the fallen prince.**

* * *

"**W-What?" Loki couldn't believe.**

"**You hate Odin and Thor do you not? I know they are forcing you to fight with them and now I am giving you a choice. Join me and we shall rule Asgard, or you can rule any other realm. What do you say, trickster?" the demon asked.**

"_**He still thinks I hate them? I do hate Odin, but…"**_** and was brought out of his thoughts by his brother's voice.**

"**Hold your tongue monster. My brother is helping us from his own will, and will never join you."**

"**Really? But that is what you say Thuderer. I wish to know what your brother has to say," and Surtur smirked.**

"**He'll tell you what…" and was cut off by his sibling.**

"**I shall take you up on your offer Surtur," Loki said and walked towards the demon. **

"**B-Brother?" Thor said as his brother walked past him and couldn't believe it.**

"**No way," Stark breathed. **

"**Loki you traitor," Sif hissed. **

"**Loki…" the boy's mother almost cried. **

"**I knew you would see the truth, trickster," Surtur said and smirked.**

"**I only joined you, so I can kill Odin," he replied and stepped next to him. **

"**You can have the All-father, I only desire the throne. Now shall we begin?" and the demon unsheathe his giant sword.**

* * *

**He raised it above the others and they prepared to fight. Only Thor was still stunned by his brother's actions. **

"**Thor," Frigga said and went to her elder son. **

"**Thor you need to fight with us. We need you," she told and shook him.**

**The current king of Asgard was about to strike Thor and Frigga when he heard someone say: "Wait Surtur."**

**He looked down at Loki and asked: "What is it?"**

"**Shouldn't you wait to kill the Queen, after you deal with the others? It'll make your victory all the more rewarding," the trickster suggested. **

"**You might be right, Asgardien. Yes, I shall save her for later," and red light appeared from the demon's hand. **

**He created a red bubble and send it towards Frigga. When it connected with her, the Queen got sucked in and the bubble flew high up. **

"**The Queen," Sif shouted and Iron man, fired at the bubble but it bounced off.**

"**Fear not, I shall not hurt your precious Queen until you all lay on the ground dead. Now let us begin," and raised his sword once more.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Pleas review.**


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything but misspells.

* * *

**CH. 16 Play along**

"**Sir we have lost sight of Hawkeye and Black Widow. What now?" Markus asked.**

"**Did he remember?" the man asked.**

"**Maybe," the doctor answered. **

"**Go and find them," the man ordered. **

"**Right away," the doc sand and left the room.**

* * *

"**Which way did you say Eli was?" Capitan America asked as he and Bucky were running down a hall. **

"**He's in the room at the fourth hall on the third floor. Just a little bit further," he answered and they turned at a corner. **

**Then they saw a room at the end of the hall and five men guarding it. Cap threw his shield and it knocked out two of them. Bucky pulled out a gun and fired at the other two. They bother arrived at the last one and both gave him a punch in the face.**

"**This is the place," the Winter Solider said and opened the door.**

* * *

"**They…** **should be… somewhere around here," Markus said exhausted from ruing. **

**He looked around and saw a piece of garment. He picked it up and shouted: "Francis, where are you?"**

**There was a silence before there was response: "Down here,"**

**The doc ran towards the voice and when he arrived, he smirked. He saw how Hawk was cornering the Widow, aiming his bow at her.**

"**Clint! Stop you were just fine a minute ago," she didn't understand.**

"**That was just an act. You liked it?" he taunted. **

"**Francis, why don't you finish up here? Eli is waiting for you," the doc shouted. **

"**Be right there," Barton answered and shot a gas arrow at the floor. **

**It knocked out Natasha and she fell to the ground. **

"**It's over," the archer said and picked her up.**

* * *

**When the duo entered the room, they saw a throne but no one sitting there. **

"**This is the place, but where is he?" Bucky said.**

"**He must have seen us coming. Did you ever see his face?"**

"**No, I only see him in this room and it's always dark. And he uses a device that changes his voice," the Winter Solider explained and stepped to the throne.**

"**Where could he have gone?" the Avenger asked.**

**Realization hit Bucky like a bus and turned to face Rogers.**

"**To see if Hawkeye captured Widow."**

"**Then we better get going," Cap said and started heading for the door.**

* * *

**Clint and Markus just arrived in a room, it was dark and smelled like something died.**

"**Do you have her?" a man asked.**

"**Here you go," Francis said and put the unconscious woman on a table.**

"**Perfect," the man said.**

"**Now what will you do?" the archer asked.**

"**She will be used as the main source of fighting skill for Crimson Winter. The solider we are trying to create," the doc explained.**

"**Now would you do the honors and inject the virus into her. It will make her body numb and unable her to speak, we need her still and quiet for the experiment," the man said.**

"**Sure," Clint said.**

"**Here you go," and the doc gave Barton a needle.**

* * *

**Hawk took the needle and made his way to Widow. There he touched the agent's skin with the needle as the doc smiled wide. Just as he was about to implant the needle, he threw it at the doctor. **

**The needle hit Markus in the neck, and the virus causing him to fall down.**

"**What is this?" the man yelled in shock. **

**Just then he heard a 'click' and saw Romanoff aiming a gun at him.**

"**This is our plan," Barton said, smiled and pointed an arrow at him.**

"**But how did this happen?" he asked**

"**Should we tell him?" Tasha asked.**

"**Why not," Clint said.**

* * *

(Flashback)

_**Hawkeye was getting his memories back, as well as something, trying to remove them. He was in pain and Natasha hurried to him. Right now, his eyes were white and lost as he looked at his partner.**_

"_**Tasha?" he whispered.**_

"_**Yes, I'm here Clint," she said and put a hand on his shoulder.**_

"_**What's happening? I …" and his head started hurting again. **_

"_**Don't worry, okay? You're going to be fine. Just relax and try to stand up," she said and offered him a hand, which he took. **_

"_**What about you?" he asked as he saw the wound on her leg.**_

"_**I'm fine," she answered and ripped the garment off. **_

"_**How much do you remember?" Romanoff asked as she helped Barton on his feet.**_

"_**I remember three men talking to me, after I was captured. And being ordered to bring you back," he answered and steadied himself. **_

"_**You think they know you remember," she added.**_

"_**No idea," he answered. **_

_**A few seconds later, they both heard someone's footsteps in the ally. They nodded to each other, both knowing what type of plan to use. As the footsteps got closer, the two agents hid themselves in the shadows.**_

(End of flashback)

"**You…" his voice was pure hatred. **

"**Yes us. Now show yourself," the Black Widow ordered.**

"**Let me just warn you, that I'm not good to look at," the man said and stepped out if the shadows.**

**Neither agent could believe what they were seeing. **

"**N-No way," Barton whispered.**

"**How can you be here?" Romanoff asked**

* * *

"**There's only one room left. Down this hall," Bucky said and ran through the hall, Cap not far behind.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Pleas review.**

P.S.I'm posting three today, since I might get grounded for the next two day. Or I might get grounded just for the next day. Sorry about that.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything but misspells.

Sorry for the wait, but like I said. I was grounded.

* * *

**CH. 18 The beginning of the end**

**Loki has joined Surtur's side. The demon king raised his sword to attack the Avengers and Asgardiens. **

**The sword was coming down on Sif, but she jumped out of the way. When the weapon connected with the ground, it send a shock wave that knocked the Warriors Three off balance. Just as they were about to steady themselves, the sword was above them. The sword came down and hit the ground hard.**

"**Three down," Surtur smirked. **

**A moment later, the sword started moving, but it wasn't the demon moving it. It rose and rose until they were able to see a giant green angered Hulk. He was pushing the sword up, while Fandral and Hogun were helping Volstagg out of the hole in the ground. **

"**What is this?" Surtur asked shocked.**

"**That is the strongest Avenger, known as the Hulk. He was able to go up against Thor," Loki explained and transformed bits of the floor into snakes. **

**After that, Surtur turned his attention to the Hulk and Iron man.**

* * *

**Volstagg was knocked out and the other two were wounded pretty well. **

"_**How about, after all of this and Asgard is safe, we go on a horse ride?" the elder one asked.**_

"_**Than it's a promise," Loki smiled. **_

**That was what Thor remembered, that promise. **

"**Thor! Pull yourself together. This isn't the first time Loki has done this. You can beat the living crap out of him later," Iron man shouted as he blasted five snakes. **

**The Thunderer looked at his friends and then at his brother. He gripped Mjölnir so hard, his knuckles started turning white.**

**Loki changed more rubble into wolfs and they attacked Sif. She was able to kill three of them, but the other two jumped on her, knocking her to the ground. One of the two wolfs was about to bite her, when something hit it on its side. Then the item returned and hit the other one.**

"**Are you hurt?" asked the savior. **

**The woman warrior looked at him, smiled and nodded.**

"**Thank you Thor," she said and got on her feet.**

**He gave a quick nod and turned to three more wolfs that were attacking Fandral and Hogun. They were protecting Volstagg, but were going to last much longer with those wounds. The wolfs were about to attack, when lightning bolts hit them.**

"**Good to see you are back with us," Fandral said and smiled.**

"**I apologize for not coming sooner. I was … distracted," the prince said and threw his hammer at a wolf.**

"_**I only wish I knew why he did this**_**," the Thunderer said to himself. **

"**Unless," and looked at his brother, eyes wide.**

* * *

**Stark just escaped an attack and the Hulk jumped at the demon's chest. The demon was knocked aback and after that, grabbed the Hulk and threw him at a wall. **

"**Hulk!" Tony yelled as the green Avenger went through the wall.**

"**Stay focused," Surtur said and raised his sword atop of Iron man.**

**Just as the weapon was about to strike the billionaire, something knocked it out of the demons hand.**

"**What?" he yelled.**

"**That was cutting it a bit close, Point Brake," Stark said and looked at the fellow Avenger.**

"**Better late then never, friend," the Asgardien said as Mjölnir returned to his hand.**

"**So you have joined the fight, excellent," Surtur said and smirked. **

"**I have, and I will defeat you, monster," Thor threatened as lightning appeared outside. **

"**First I shall kill you, then Odin and lastly Frigga," the demon said and laughed. **

"**Try me," and the prince flew against the giant.**

* * *

"**Thor be careful," the Queen said and closed her eyes.**

**Then the red bubble started shaking as it was getting closer to the ground. **

**She looked at around and couldn't believe who saved her. **

"**This way," her savior said and showed her to follow to another room.**

* * *

"**Wait Thor, I've got an idea," Iron man said as Thor flew aback to evade the sword. **

"**I will take any suggestion you have, friend," the Asgardien said.**

"**That sword must be heavy, so try and worn him out," the man of science said. **

**The lord of thunder nodded and threw his hammer so it hit the demon in the face. **

**While Thor and Surtur were fighting, a giant green blur jumped through the roof and landed next to Iron man.**

"**Good to see you're alright big guy," Tony said as the Hulk let out a growl. **

"**Okay, now help Thor. You two have to get the 'mega big, fire and trying to destroy the worlds', demon tired enough so he won't be able to lifted his sword," Stark explained and used his Unibeam and hit the demon in the eye.**

* * *

"**Enough!" the demon yelled so the ground shook. **

**Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at angry demon.**

"**You weaklings wish to fight me? The one thing even Odin himself feared? Than so be it!" he roared and entire Asgard shook at his rage. **

"**I think we made him mad," Stark said and landed no the ground. **

**Then blue light started appearing around Surtur and the all Asgardiens cursed under their breath.**

"**I'm going to take a guess and say that blue light is bad," Tony said and looked at Thor.**

"**Aye it is. That is the power that will cause ragnarok. It is very bad," the thunder lord explained. **

"**Oh… Then we batter stop him," Stark said and fired 5 missals but they did nothing.**

"**Any ideas how to stop him?" he asked.**

"**If Odin was here, he would be able to absorb all of this power." **

"**Then lets go and find him," and Iron man said and lifted from the ground. **

"**Where are you going mortal? You're going to miss all the fun," the demon laughed.**

**Just then the roof started collapsing and a giant part was going to fall on Tony.**

* * *

"**Just a bit further," some one said.**

"**Where are we going?" Frigga asked.**

"**To save the nine realms," the person answered as they arrived at the prison door.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Pleas review.**


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything but misspells.

* * *

**CH. 19 Life and death**

**Hawkeye and Black Widow just cornered Eli and told him to reveal himself, which he did. The two agents weren't ready for the real identity of that man. **

"**I told you I wasn't good to look at," the man said in a German accent.**

**Both agents were stunned for a few moments as they looked at him. He mostly looked like a human, except for his head. It was just a skull in a red color.**

"**Johann Schmidt a.k.a. The Red Skull," Natasha said in disbelieve. **

"**Yes, it is me. And you two are both going to be part of Crimson Winter. With him I will finally be able to defeat Capitan America," Skull laughed.**

**Widow fired her gun and Hawk shot an arrow, but he evaded them and ran forward into the two. **

**Tasha shot five bullet and one of them hit Red in the arm, but that didn't stop him from attacking. Johann jumped in the air so he was above Barton and kicked the agent in the back. Clint stumbled into a table as Romanoff went and punched Schmidt. He blocked her attack and made a counterattack. She evaded it and slide under his legs and shot him in the back with her wrist blasters. **

**The German yelped and turned to her just as an arrow hit his back and send an electric shot through his body. Widow used this and slide her leg at his, knocking him down.**

* * *

"**Did you hear that?" Capitan America asked.**

"**Yes and it was coming from the room we are headed. Let's move," Bucky said and moved faster.**

* * *

"**Give up Skull," Barton said and aimed an arrow at him. **

"**Never," he shouted and grabbed the agent by the hand and threw him through a window.**

"**Clint," his partner shouted as she got on her feet.**

"**Your turn girl," the Skull said and smirked.**

* * *

"**Aw, damn it. I'm seriously going to shot an arrow through his head, or skull," Hawk said and put a hand on his head.**

"**Barton," someone shouted from a distance.**

**Clint looked down the hall and saw Steve and Bucky running towards him.**

"**Cap? What are you doing here? And who's he?" the archer asked and stood up.**

"**I'll explain later. Where is Widow?" Rogers asked. **

"**In there, fighting Red Skull," he answered and stated going for the door.**

"**Skull? What's he doing here?" both of the other two asked.**

"**No idea," he answered and ran into the room Winter Solider and Capitan behind him.**

* * *

**Johann managed to destroy one of Romanoff's wrist blasters and was now pinning her down with his foot. **

"**You can not beat me," he said and smirked.**

"**I don't need to," she said and smiled.**

**Just then an arrow hit Schmidt and froze him in place. Natasha was able to get him off of her and stood up.**

"**You okay," her partner asked and she nodded.**

**Then Bucky and Cap ran in and saw Skull frozen. **

"**What now?" Tasha asked.**

**But before anyone could answer, the ice started braking and Red Skull jumped to his feet. He saw the four people before him and gritted his teeth I rage. The three Avengers and Bucky all prepared for the attack.**

"**You have no chance of wining Skull. So just surrender," Steve said.**

"**Never!" the German shouted. **

**Then he saw a bottle on a table, grabbed it and threw it at the four. The bottle created an explosion that knocked Cap into a table, Bucky through the door, Natasha at a wall and Clint to the ground. Skull smirked, pulled out a gun and aimed. **

"**Say goodbye," he smirked and fired at Romanoff.**

* * *

**No one was on their feet and Romanoff was dizzy so she couldn't evade the bullet. Her life flashed before her and she thought it was all over. That was, until a black blur jumped in front of her and took the shot. There was a shout as the blur fell to the ground and Tasha was able to see who had just saved her. **

**She opened her eyes wide and yelled: "No!" and knelt down to him.**

**She saw the bullet wound on his shoulder.**

"**This is not over," Red shouted and ran out of the room.**

**Rogers and Bucky got on their feet and Widow told them: "You two go after him. I can take care of Barton." **

**They nodded and ran out after Skull.**

"**Hold on Clint. Do you hear me? You better not leave me," she said, a tear ran down her cheek.**

"**I'm just…glad you're … alive," he managed to say and coughed blood.**

"**Don't talk stupid things. We're getting out of here."**

* * *

"**Stop!" Capitan shouted after Red Skull.**

**He then threw his shield and it blocked the Germen's way.**

"**You aren't getting away. Not after what you did," Steve said and took a step closer. **

**Johann looked around himself to try and find an exit, to no avail. But then he remembered something and smirked.**

"**What's so funny?" Winter Solider asked.**

"**Oh, nothing. I merely remembered that I have this," and pulled out a bomb.**

"**You're insane," Bucky said in shock.**

"**This bomb can't take the whole lab, but it will destroy this hall. If I will go, zhen I will take Capitan America with me," he shouted and activated it. They had 20 seconds, but something knocked it out of Schmidt's hand. **

"**Not today," Winter Solider said as he grabbed the bomb. **

**He looked for a window and when he saw one, he looked back at Cap.**

"**Bucky no," the Avenger said, he knew what his partner was about to do.**

"**Just like the old times," Bucky said and jumped out the widow.**

**A moment later, the bomb exploded and there was a light. It was enough to blind Skull so Rogers to the opportunity to knock Red out.**

* * *

**Then he looked out the window to see if Bucky was alive, but didn't even find his body.**

"**Bucky," he whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. **

"**Thank you," he added and tied Red Skull and started heading for the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Pleas review.**


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own anything but misspells.

* * *

**CH. 20 Trickery and sacrifice **

**Surtur has just used the power to create ragnarok. And Frigga was following someone that saved her to the prisons. **

"**Iron man!" Thor shouted as the ruin hit Stark, knocking him to the ground.**

"**J.A.R.V.I.S. report," Tony said.**

"**We have taken massive damage. Systems can not recharge," the A.I. answered. **

"**Great," he breathed.**

* * *

"**No one can stop me. I shall destroy everything," the demon laughed.**

"**Graa," the Hulk roared and tried to jump on Surtur, but got knocked back by a shield.**

"**We haven't much time," Sif said and looked at the demon.**

* * *

"**Who are we here for?" Frigga asked as they passed some cells.**

"**Him," he answered and stopped in front of the All-father's cell.**

**Odin looked at the two and opened his eye wide.**

"**What are you doing here?" he asked.**

"**We need you to absorb Surtur's magic. Otherwise he will cause ragnarok," the man answered and put a hand on the glass. **

**His hand started glowing green and the glass broke. Odin stepped out, but had to lean on a wall.**

"**Here, borrow my power. You shall be in need of it," the Queen said and gave the King her hand. **

**He took it and gold light started to surround the All-father. He took a deep breath as he felt stronger.**

"**Thank you," he said and stood strait. **

"**Now let's go," the man said and turned to the door.**

* * *

"**Friends attack. We can not allow Surtur to gather all of the power," Thor shouted and threw Mjölnir at the demon.**

**Like he ordered, Sif attacked, but was blocked by a shield. She held her position. The Warriors Three also attacked were blocked but held their attack. Lastly the Hulk jumped up and struck the shield so it broke and the demon was knocked aback. **

**Surtur didn't have time to steady himself, for lightning bolts hit him. He groaned and anger flicked through his eyes.**

**Just then the blue light send a wave through the city. It was send to all the nine realms, as they started shaking.**

"**No," the Asgardiens breathed.**

"**Yes, it is done," the demon laughed.**

**For a few moments only laugher was head, but then the giant ruin atop of Iron man broke into smaller parts. And then, the man of iron emerged from the pile and asked: "What I missed?"**

"**The end," Sif said.**

"**Oh, boy."**

* * *

"**Did you feel that?" the Queen asked.**

"**Yes, we must hurry. Surtur has started ragnarok," Odin answered. **

"**Let us hope the other are able to hold him for a few more seconds," the third man said.**

"**Iron man, attack Surtur. His shield is down," Hogun said.**

**The mortal did as he was told and attacked with Unibeam. That made the demon lose his balance and hit a wall. When the giant hit the wall the whole ground shook and more parts of the roof fell. **

**They were able to evade them, but while they were dogging, Surtur got on his feet.**

"**This ends now," he roared and his flames grew.**

"**I agree. This ends now" someone said.**

**Everyone looked at him and saw the All-father, Frigga, but the last one no one could believe. **

"**Brother?" Thor asked happy, relived and confused.**

"**Hi there. I'll explain later. Right now you must keep Surtur from attacking Odin," he said and created some wolfs.**

**As he did that, Odin closed his eye and a blue light surrounded him.**

* * *

**The Asgardiens and Avengers nodded and attacked all together. **

**The Warriors Three were first. They were blocked, but didn't back down. Sif was next and she managed to cut the demon's arm. The wolfs Loki made exploded when they got close to the demon. Thor threw his hammer and it hit Surtur in the head. The Hulk attacked his chest with both arms. And Iron man used his Unibeam to knock the demon to the ground. **

**But the demon got back on his feet and swung his sword at them. Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg were knocked back and hit the ground. Hulk was send into a wall and let out a growl as he changed back to Bruce. Iron man got hit with a wave of energy and his systems lost power. Thor managed to stay on his feet for a few seconds, but fell to his knees. **

"**It is over Thunderer," the demon laughed and raised his sword above Thor to kill him. The lord of thunder couldn't do anything. He was too exhausted and hung his head for the end. But as the sword dropped, it didn't hit Thor. Instead it hit a green shield and the prince looked at the person that had saved him.**

* * *

"**Loki…" he whispered as his brother held his arms up to create a shield.**

"**I've got …it. You just … get out…" he said as sweat ran down his face.**

"**No, you might not survive," the elder brother protested.**

"**It … wasn't a… suggestion," the trickster gave a sad smile and used one arm to push Thor back. **

**The Thunderer was now out of the shield and out of harms way, but Loki lost his concentration and the sword came down on him.**

**Thor stared at the hole in the ground, eyes wide and wet.**

"**Brother…" he whispered as a tear ran down his cheek.**

"**What a pity. But I guess that meant he was weak," the demon said.**

* * *

**At that moment rage overtook the Odinson as he few straight into the demon. **

"**You will pay monster," he yelled and hit him with his hammer. That knocked Surtur back, but Thor attacked again and again. He attacked so long that the demon fell on the ground. **

**Just then, the blue light around Surtur started going to Odin. A few seconds later, the demon king lay on the ground and his flames were extinguished.**

**"It is over," the All-father said ad took a deep breath.**

**Thor looked at the hole again ad flew next to it.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Pleas review.**


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own anything but misspells.

This is one half & half.

* * *

**CH. 21 Don't leave**

**Barton saved Natasha's life by jumping in front of a bullet for her. And Bucky saved Steve by taking the bomb and jumping out of a window. **

"**Just a little bit longer. Just say with me," Natasha said and tied a piece of clothing to Clint's shoulder. **

**He gritted his teeth, but the bleeding didn't stop. The garment was soaked in blood and the archer coughed more blood.**

"**Sorry but …I don't think … I'm going to… make it…" he said slowly. **

"**Don't say that," she told him, almost begged.**

"**To think… a bullet took me out," and smiled.**

"**You survived being brainwashed and alien invasion. A bullet won't take you out," she said.**

* * *

**Just then Cap returned, face grim. He looked at the two partners and knelt to their level.**

"**Hawkeye," he asked shocked.**

"**Oh, hi there… Did you… get him?"**

"**We did. And now it's time to get you away from here," he answered and tried to pick the hurt Avenger up, but didn't when he saw Hawk's pain.**

"**We can't move him, without hurting him," Rogers said.**

"**I've already called S.H.I.E.L.D. They said they're on their way. But I don't think he'll…" Romanoff started but was cut off by Rogers.**

"**He will make it. You can't thing otherwise. Right now he needs you to be strong," he said with a dead serious look. **

**That took her by surprise but after a moment she nodded.**

"**How long until S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives?" Cap asked.**

"**They said E.T.A. (Earliest Time Arrival) was 10 minutes, three minutes ago. So we need to wait 7 more," Widow explained and looked at her partner.**

* * *

**Clint hadn't said anything and closed his eyes. But the other two Avengers weren't worried. The saw his chest lifting and falling. Barton just needed some rest and they gave it to him. Although they didn't know if he was going to make it, they had to believe. **

**And like that, they waited. Rogers and Romanoff talked to each other and occasionally asked Barton something, just to check if he was conscious. He answered, a bit slowly and coughed at times, but an answer was an answer. **

**Those seven minutes passed by, not slowly but not fast either. The S.H.I.E.L.D. medical crew took agent Barton out on a lounger and to a medical room. They took care of the other two Avengers wounds and escorted them to the Helicarrier. **

**There they were asked to give a report by Nick Fury, which they did. They told him everything, from the assassin at the party, Clint being captured and compromised, Widow and Cap going into the lab, who Eli was and Bucky's sacrifice. **

"**Seems like you went through a lot. You two better get some rest and leave Hawkeye to us. He won't die, I can assure you of that," the director said.**

**They nodded and headed for some free rooms in the Helicarrier.**

* * *

"**Try not to worry too much. He's a strong solider, he'll make it," Steve said, put a hand on Tasha's shoulder and went to him room.**

**The assassin looked at the medical room down the hall one more time, before going to her room.**

* * *

**Thor survived an attack by Surtur, because Loki protected him with his life. And now the demon is defeated.**

**Thor landed next to the hole in the ground and fell to his knees. He looked down and saw rubble covering his brother's bloody body. **

"**Loki…" he whispered and let out a sniff.**

**Odin and Frigga stepped closer to his sons. He looked at the younger one and used magic to push the rooks off of Loki. Then the elder one stood up, stepped into the crater, picked up his brother and placed him on the floor.**

* * *

**Everyone else groaned as the got back on their feet. The Asgardiens took sight at the royal family and made their way to give their condolences. **

**Bruce woke up with a massive headache and Tony's systems finally got their power back. They too saw the group and went to them.**

**There they saw Thor shaking from anger and sadness; the Queen crying and Odin had hanged his head.**

"**I mistook him… He was no traitor," Sif said and put a hand on the Queen's shoulder.**

"**Wait guys," Stark almost shouted.**

**Everyone looked at the man of iron as he opened his head mask.**

"**Loki is still alive," he said.**

* * *

**Their eyes and eye opened in shock, happiness and hope. **

"**Is he really?" the Thunderer asked, eyes full of hope.**

"**Yeah he is. My systems show me that he's barely but definitely alive," Iron man explained. **

"**Then let's get him to the medical room A.S.P. (As soon as possible)" Banner said as the other nodded.**

**Thor and Odin carefully picked up Loki and started going for the door to the medical room. There Odin ordered the doctors to give his son immediate treatment. They took the almost dead Asgardien to one of the surgical rooms. Then they helped the others with their wounds.**

* * *

**The Queen was with her youngest son, watching his treatment until the doctor said that he will be fine. Her son will survive and she breathed in relief and left while the doc's continued their treatment.**

**Frigga was waiting for the others when she saw Iron man coming out of one of the rooms. **

"**Anthony Stark do you have a moment?" she called and he turned to her.**

"**E…sure. What can I help you with?"**

"**I wish to thank you. Had you not have used your science, my son would be dead," she said and tears escaped her eyes.**

"**No need to thank me Mrs. Just trying to help," he said.**

* * *

**When everyone, expect Loki, was banged up the All-father requested them in the throne room.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Pleas review. **


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own anything but misspells.

Another half & half

* * *

**CH. 22 Recoveries**

**Both Clint and Loki were wounded pretty bad, while protecting someone they cared for. And even though they're alive, the pain is still there. **

**Natasha woke up the next morning got dressed and headed for the infirmary where Clint was resting. When she got there she knocked and waited for him to reply. After a few seconds a 'come in' came from the room. **

**She entered and looked at her smiling partner.**

"**What are you smiling about?" she asked and took a seat next to him on the bed. **

"**You were worried for me weren't you?" he asked and grinned. **

"…**Maybe," she whispered.**

"**Thanks," he whispered back.**

"**Yeah but don't ever, I MEAN ever do that again. Because if you do, I'll make sure to bring you back so I can kill you myself. Do you understand?" she threatened in a dark voice.**

**Hawk opened eyes wide and quickly nodded.**

"**Good," she smiled.**

"**You're scarier than the Hulk," he said and smiled.**

"**I try."**

* * *

**And a moment later, there was a knock on the door.**

"**Come in," Widow replied.**

**And with that, the door opened and revealed Steve. **

"**Good morning," he greeted and sat on a nearby stool.**

"**Morning," the other two greeted.**

"**I see you're recovering. That's good," Cap said and looked at Barton.**

"**It's nothing to worry about anymore. Though the doc said I shouldn't do anything to strain my right shoulder. And they said I can't use my bow for a few days," he said the last part gloomy.**

"**You can survive a few days not being an Avenger or S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. It's not going to kill you," Romanoff said.**

**Barton let out a sigh and Rogers put a hand on the man's shoulder.**

"**Don't worry solider. The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. will survive a few days without the master marksmen," he said and smiled.**

**He let out another sigh and said: "I guess you're right. But can at least go back to Stark Tower?"**

"**Why?" Tasha asked.**

"**Because I don't like it here. They always give us some crappy food. So can I?" he almost begged.**

"**Sure I don't see why not," Steve said.**

"**And you're welcome to join him?" he added and looked at Widow.**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Of course. Tony made a room for each Avenger plus three so you two have your own rooms there," the Capitan explained.**

"**Than what are we waiting for?" the archer asked.**

"**For the doc to take your blood again," they both answered.**

**Clint swallowed hard, for he hated needles. Especially if they were going to take blood from him. And a few seconds later, a doctor came and said that he was going to take Barton's blood. The other two Avengers left the infirmary and went to pack their stuff.**

* * *

**Frigga stayed with her youngest son after the doctors were finished. Loki had broken his left arm and a few ribs. But the doc's said he can leave the infirmary. For Asgardiens are tougher than mortals. Plus that, the doc used some magic to help heal. **

**Right now Frigga was sitting on the corner of his bed.**

"**What you did was noble. You saved Thor," she spoke in a gentle way.**

"**I did what I thought was right," he explained.**

**His mother gave a smile and embraced his, careful about his ribs and arm. **

"**I am so glad you are alive," and started crying. **

**He gave her a small smile and whispered: "It is good to be alive. As long as you are here," he returned the hug.**

* * *

**After what felt like hours, they released each other. Frigga looked her son in his eyes, he smile faded and asked: "Loki…Do you still hate Odin?"**

**That took the trickster by surprise. He also lost his smile and closed his eyes for a minute. He wasn't sure if he hated his 'father'. **

"**A bit yes," he whispered. **

**Although he said that, the Queen's eyes showed relief. She was glad that Loki didn't hold the same hate as a few years back.**

**She knew that the mood was bad so she decided, to change it.**

"**And do not do that ever," she scolded. **

"**Do what?" he asked lost.**

"**I really thought you had joined Surtur," her voice was sad.**

**He looked away from her, ashamed at his actions. He never wanted anyone to think he was a traitor, but it was the only way Surtur would pay him no mind.**

* * *

**Just as he was abut to say something, his mother added: "I think Thor was the only one who knew you tricked Surtur. He believed that, after everything you two had gone through, that you would not betray him."**

**That put the prince to think, could have being on earth changed him so much? And what could have made him believe that? A moment later, he remembered something. **

"_**How about, after all of this and Asgard is safe, we go on a horse ride?" the elder one asked.**_

"_**Than it's a promise," Loki smiled. **_

**That made the trickster smile and shook his head. Frigga looked at him, a look of confusion on her face.**

"**The stupid oaf. He's going to hold me to that promises." **

"_**So they made a promises**_**?" the Queen asked herself and smiled.**

* * *

**Just then a guard knocked on the door and said: "Queen Frigga. The All-father has requested you and Loki."**

**The two looked at each other and Frigga stood up. She then gave a hand to her son and he took it. **

**When Loki was able to stand they went to the door and down to the throne room.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Pleas review.**


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own anything but misspells.

* * *

**CH. 22 Returns **

**Odin has requested that everyone gathered in the throne room. And now they are waiting for what the King has to say. **

"**My friends and allies. It is because of you and your bravery that Asgard and the other nine realms were saved from the demon king Surtur. I give you my and all of Asgard's thanks. Truly you are warriors and champions," the All-father said.**

**He then turned his gaze to Iron man and Bruce.**

"**Mortals, you may rest here of I shall transport you back to Midgard. The choice is your."**

**Banner and Stark looked at each other and said: "We would appreciate it if you would send us back." **

"**So be it," he said and then a voice said: "I wish to come along." **

**Everyone looked at the two that had just entered. And were more shocked to see who wanted to join them.**

* * *

"**Loki?" the All-father asked.**

"**Yes. If Midgard was able to change Thor, then maybe it could help me," he explained.**

"**I wish to learn more about the mortals. We Asgardiens live long, yet they pass away so quickly," the trickster added.**

"**Then allow me to go to Midgard as well," Thor put in.**

**Those request put the King in deep thought. He wished Thor would stay, but knew he will keep an eye on Loki. But he needed to ask someone before he decided. **

"**Mortals, do you approve of this to happen? For Loki to come to Midgard?"**

**The two Avengers looked at each other, a bit unsure. But then they nodded and Tony spoke: "Sure, but there we'll tell him what and how to do thing."**

"**As you wish. And this shall be the last part of Loki's punishment. If he decides not to go, he will have to. Thor you may go as well, but you shall keep an eye on your brother at all times." Odin added.**

**All four nodded as the All-father showed them to step in front of him. There he chanted something and gold light surrounded them. In the next few seconds, they vanished from the throne room.**

* * *

**A gold light appeared on the balcony at Stark Tower and four figures appeared with it. A moment later, the light disappeared.**

"**Good to be back," Tony said and looked around. **

**Then he looked at the two brothers and smiled.**

"**Welcome to the Stark Tower, the…" and was cut off by Loki.**

"**I know I have already been here. Or have you forgotten?"**

"**R-Right. And I didn't forget," the billionaire said nervously.**

"**Anyway come on in," Bruce invited and went through the door, Stark behind him.**

"**Let us go," Thor said and went to the door.**

**Loki smiled and went after them.**

* * *

**Once inside they were standing in the living room. The kitchen was on the same floor next to the living room. There wasn't a door but a hole in the wall. It was made that way on purpose. It wasn't the Hulk, Thor or Iron man that did that. There were stairs for down and up.**

"**Up there are your rooms, and down is the lab. The kitchen is left and the bathroom is right," Stark explained and pointed to the locations. **

"**And now let's talk about you," he added and pointed to the non-Avenger.**

"**About what?" the trickster asked.**

"**Since you'll be staying here, I think it's only fair that you're given a spot on the team," and smirked.**

* * *

**There was a minute of silence. No one knew what to think. Putting Loki on the Avengers? Iron man has finally lost it.**

"**YOU THINK WHAT?" all three of them shouted.**

"**You can't be serious. No offense," Bruce said the first part to Tony and second to Loki. **

"**None taken." **

"**You heard what is said. And beside, it's because of him we even became the Avengers," Stark explained. **

**They thought about that for a minute and he was right. Because Loki tried to take over the world, Fury called them together. Yeah he killed Phil and others, but he was brainwashed. **

"**Well?" Tony asked smirking.**

"**You have a point. But what about the people?" Bruce asked.**

"**We'll tell them, that he was being controlled and was now paying for it."**

**The idea was crazy but they still nodded. **

"**There is just one problem," Thor said.**

"**And what's that?" Loki asked.**

"**Clint Barton wishes to put an arrow through your eye," he explained.**

* * *

**Another silence and Stark broke it after a minute: "We'll explain it to him too."**

"**But truly…Do you wish to have a monster such as me?" Loki said.**

"**How many times must I tell you brother? You a no monster," Thor put in.**

"**How are you a monster?" Banner asked.**

"**So Thor didn't tell you?" **

"**Tell us what?" Stark asked.**

**The trickster sighed and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, his skin started turning blue. One he was all blue, Loki opened his eye that were now bloody red.**

"**This is how I really look," he explained. **

**The mortals took in the sight.**

"**So you turn blue?" Tony asked bluntly. **

"**So what? I turn green," Bruce said and turned to the blue man.**

"**What do you say? Feared, strange color monster friends?" and gave him the 'bro fist'**

**Loki thought about it and then returned the 'bro fist' **

"**Sure."**

"**I just suggest you don't do that when he's … all Hulked up," Iron man informed.**

"**I agree," Thor second that and put a hand on his right shoulder; for it was there that the Hulk gave the 'good work' punch.**

* * *

"**So you and green eyes are 'feared, strange color monster friends' he and Point Brake are 'Asgardien friends' so me and him have to be something too."**

**Stark thought about it and said: "How about 'daddy issues friends?"**

"**Fair enough," the trickster said.**

"**Now let's get you in the know with our world…" Stark said and started explaining.**

* * *

"**Now you are free to go. Just remember…" the doc started.**

"**I know," Barton interrupted. **

**The doc gave a nod left the infirmary. Clint was getting dressed and when he was done, he also left to get packed. When he got there, he grabbed a bag and opened the closet. He took most of the clothes and put them in the bag. Next he took the three quivers and the extra bow. That was mostly all he needed and zipped the bag. **

**He threw it across his back, careful of the wound on his shoulder and walked out the door. Once he was out, he saw Natasha and Steve leave their rooms. **

"**Ready to go?" Rogers asked and they both nodded. **

"**Then let's go," and all three headed for the quinjet.**

* * *

**Once there they threw their bags at the back and took their seats. Since Barton knew how to fly that bird, he took the wheel. Romanoff toke the front passenger, next to Barton seat and Rogers got the back. **

"**Hold on," Clint said as the quinjet lifted in the air.**

**In the next few seconds, they were off the Stark Tower.**

**The ride was about 15min and when they arrived, they landed the quinjet on the roof. Iron man was waiting for them as they landed. **

"**Good to see you," Steve said and walked to the Avenger.**

"**Same here. Fury told me you were coming. Now come on," Stark said and showed them to follow. **

**The four of them walked down the stairs to the living room and well… than something happened. **

* * *

**The second the three Avengers, that just arrived, saw who was sitting on the couch they got their shield and hand blasters. Since Barton couldn't use his bow, he grabbed a gun with his good arm.**

"**Guys stop. Put down your weapons," Stark ordered.**

"**Are you blind? Look at who's sitting next to Thor," Hawkeye almost hissed.**

"**We know and Loki is now a member of the Avengers," Tony explained. **

**With that the three armed Avengers almost attacked the billionaire.**

"**HE'S WHAT?" all three yelled.**

"**Look, bottom line he's not going to hurt anyone. But sit down and we'll explain," he said and scratched the back of his head.**

* * *

**It took about half an hour to get all three of them to sit down and listen. And even then they never stopped looking at the trickster. It took about another half an hour to explain everything. At the end, there was a silence and no one knew what to say. **

"**Okay then," and everyone was surprised as to who said that.**

"**Clint?" his partner asked.**

"**Sure he did those things, but if he was being brainwashed, well that's another story. So I understand," he explained. **

**He then looked at Loki and said: "Welcome to the team," and gave his a hand for a handshake. **

**Loki smiled, made the shake and said: "Thank you."**

* * *

**FIN**

Thanks for reading the story. Hope you liked it. Pleas review.

Since you read it tell me if I should make a sequel. If not, then not.

And sorry for all misspells.


End file.
